All I Ever Wanted
by valkyrielove
Summary: Tamsin's relationship in college didn't last long like she hoped it would and growing up believing the Valkyrie Bond is a myth she's glad it didn't... Until someone new transfers and changes her life. Will this be the love she's always hoped for or will it just be another heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

"Tamsin, can't you just give us another shot? Please?" Tamsin was sat on Bo's bed, while the succubus begged her for another chance. Tamsin just continued to stare blankly at her while Bo, at this point was on her knees in front of the Valkyrie.

Tamsin had had enough. She knew it was in Bo's nature, a succubus being in a relationship? Impossible. Even Bo knew this, but she assured the Valkyrie that she could do it. That because she had feelings for her, that would be enough to stay committed.

Obviously, that didn't work out.

"You know, I knew this wouldn't work. First with Dyson, and then Lauren. You were on and off between those two, back and forth for four months. You broke their hearts, Bo!" Tamsin could feel tears welling up and fought hard to keep them from surfacing as she spoke.

"Looking at how heartbroken they were, I knew it wouldn't be any different for us... for me. To be honest I'm surprised we lasted just over three months. Dyson gave it two." Tamsin gave up fighting and began to cry. She hated showing how vulnerable she could be, but at that moment, she was so hurt by Bo that she just couldn't control herself.

Bo didn't know what to do, not seeing this side of Tamsin; she wasn't sure how to comfort her. "Tamsin..." Bo started to say, but she interrupted her.

"What hurts the most is that you knew you'd hurt me and you didn't have the guts to just admit it, you thought that if you slept with that slutty nymph I wouldn't find out" Tamsin was fuming. She wanted to make Bo feel pain. Tempted to go all Valkyrie on her and make her feel so much doubt, but she couldn't risk being thrown out of college.

Feeling the anger from her, Bo stood up from her position and backed up from the Valkyrie. Tamsin then got off the bed and stormed over to Bo.

Bo felt so much guilt, not meaning to hurt Tamsin like this. They had been through so much before they finally got together. Always having sexual tension between them and finally getting their friendship back on track with Dyson, who was more affected by their relationship than Lauren.

All the drama with Dyson and Lauren worried Bo. She thought that it would ruin her chances with the Valkyrie, but it didn't. Tamsin put her trust in her, gave her a chance even though deep down she knew Bo would probably fuck it up. Break her heart. And she did. She promised her things would be different with them because she apparently never felt the way she did with anyone else like she did with her, but that was just something she wanted to believe.

After cheating on the Valkyrie that night, she realized that Tamsin wasn't enough for her. Being in a relationship with anyone just wasn't for her. Especially in college, she was young.

"Tamsin, I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking... I..." Bo struggled for words at this point. She really wasn't thinking at all when she slept with that nymph. She couldn't even remember the girl's name.

"You weren't thinking? Because that makes it any better? You didn't think about me at all!" Tamsin yelled. No longer crying and just filled with anger.

"I thought..." Bo began, but was interrupted.

"You thought what?! You thought that Kenzi wouldn't tell me? She's my best friend too, you know!" Tamsin couldn't believe Bo right now.

"Or did you also think that that nymph was lovely enough to keep her mouth shut and not blurt it out in front of the whole class?!" Tamsin lost her patience then and slapped Bo across the face. Shocked by this reaction, Bo just stood there, knowing deep down she deserved it. Tamsin then pushed Bo out of her way and stormed out of the dorm room, slamming the door behind her.

_I totally would have bonded to her having had the chance. _Tamsin thought to herself, feeling stupid for even getting with her. _It's a good job that whole bonding thing is just a myth!_

* * *

On her way to her and Bo's dorm, Kenzi saw Tamsin storming the opposite way down the corridor. Kenzi felt a little guilty telling Tamsin later that evening, after the whole class had found out.

The petite Goth could tell Tamsin was confused and embarrassed, not knowing whether to believe that girl or not. Kenzi had to confirm to Tamsin that it was indeed true. The look on the Valkyrie's face when she told her everything. _Damn. _Kenzi thought to herself. Seeing the tears well up in the Valkyrie's eyes in that moment was soon lead to tears as watched Tamsin cry. Kenzi even cried along with her.

Entering her dorm room she saw Bo sat on her bed with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Bo-Bo, I guess you and Tammy are over?" She asked cautiously.

When the succubus broke up with Dyson and Lauren she was a wreck. Expecting the same reaction now, she prepared herself for a Niagara Falls of flooding tears.

"Over. Done. Finito." Bo said nonchalantly.

After a split second she started to look irritated. "I just wish she gave us another shot. I didn't even get a chance to speak, and when I did, I didn't even know what to say" Bo threw her arms up in the air out of frustration.

"Bo, I honestly don't think it would even work out. I don't think she's the type who gives out second chances in these situations" _Matter of fact, I know she wouldn't_. Kenzi thought.

"I mean, Dyson would, he's _obviously_ still in love with you and Lauren, she's finally seen sense and gotten over you. And I'm guessing Tammy; one chance is enough for her. Just face it Bo, it's not in your nature to be all _committed_. Just focus on being her friend, okay?" Kenzi saw Bo starting to relax a bit, seeming to be taking what she said, deep in thought. Until...

"We didn't even have sex." Said Bo.

"What?" Kenzi wasn't sure if she heard her best friend right.

"We didn't have sex. I've missed my chance in knowing what it would be like to have sex with a Valkyrie. Tasting her chi, it was insane. It was incredible" Bo couldn't help but lick her lips at the memory. The succubus had always been attracted to Tamsin, but after tasting her chi, she was slightly addicted. Hoping one day they would have sex.

"From then on I always wondered what sex would be like with her. Now, I'll never know." Bo looked irritated again; annoyed with herself at the fact that she blew this one chance.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Bo?! You cheated on someone you claimed to care about and loved. You broke their heart and all you're thinking about right now is how you blew your chance at having sex with them?!" Kenzi could not believe Bo right now. She knew the succubus could be selfish at times but this was beyond ridiculous right now.

"I'm going to bunk with Alexis tonight, I can't stand to even look at you right now Bo!" With that said, Kenzi stormed out of the dorm room and left.

Bo just sat there on her bed. Feeling all these emotions within her. She got under the covers, turned the bedside lamp off and laid there thinking about who she could sleep with to get out all of her frustration.

At that moment she heard her cell phone vibrate on her bedside table. Squinting at the brightness from the small device, she saw it was from Dyson. Smirking she sent the wolf a text, got out of bed and left her dorm.

* * *

Tamsin arrived at her dorm. Lauren, her roommate, was sat up in her bed studying. _She's always studying._ Tamsin thought.

Lauren had looked up then and noticed that the Valkyrie had been crying. "Tamsin, are you alright?" Lauren didn't know what to do, never seeing Tamsin look this sad before, she didn't really know how to comfort her. So as the Valkyrie sat on her bed across from her, Lauren decided to change the position she was in and chose to sit up facing Tamsin.

Knowing Tamsin wasn't the opening up type she waited patiently for Tamsin to speak. After a few minutes, she finally spoke.

"Bo and I... we're over." Lauren knew this would happen. _Typical Bo._ She thought.

Lauren and Tamsin were never close. Tamsin and Kenzi were a lot closer, but Lauren assumed Kenzi would probably be comforting Bo right now. Therefore, Lauren saw this as an opportunity for her and the Valkyrie's friendship to become a lot stronger, even in the shitty circumstances of her being upset.

That night Tamsin had opened up to Lauren about everything. From when she was scared of having to officially move to another country, let alone a new college, worried she wouldn't make any friends to when she realized she had feelings for Bo, while Lauren was still with her.

Lauren was glad that Tamsin felt she could let herself open up to her. Trusted in her. She wasn't too keen on the Valkyrie when she started here last summer, but later began to realize that Tamsin was one of those people who kept her guard up. She was afraid of getting too attached and getting hurt. Which she understood now after the way Bo treated her. They stayed up a few hours longer and got to know each other more. Both happy that they've gained quite a bond and they can put their trust into each other.

* * *

A few weeks later everything between Bo and Tamsin had kind of improved. And by improved, the circle of friends they had, no longer felt the tension or awkwardness between the two of them anymore. They still didn't speak to one another, which everyone understood on behalf of Tamsin, but with Bo, they didn't quite understand. Kenzi on the other hand knew exactly why.

Over those past few weeks everyone noticed Lauren and Tamsin's friendship had developed. They always hung out now, they were like best friends. Kenzi was happy that the both of them had become closer, unlike her and Bo. They were still best friends, but they had been distant since that night Tamsin broke up with Bo.

It was breakfast time in the cafeteria. Lauren and Tamsin had walked over to the group's table, arms linked, laughing and talking. Bo, Kenzi and Hale were already seated there.

As Bo looked over and saw the two together, she found herself to be jealous. The two arrived at the table and sat down. Hale felt the tension from Bo, after a month of nothing, things were getting back to normal and yet tension arises again. Hale didn't want to stick around.

"I think I'm going to go look for Dyson, probably over slept again" Hale chuckled awkwardly and quickly left.

Bo sat there silently while she watched Lauren and the Valkyrie laughing, suddenly seeing Lauren's hand brush against Tamsin's, she became annoyed.

"It seems you moved on quickly, you and Lauren seem rather close all of a sudden" Bo said, the hint of jealousy obvious in her tone.

Kenzi just rolled her eyes. Tamsin, who the comment was aimed at, ignored her and Lauren just felt uncomfortable.

"It's not what it looks like Bo, we're just really good friends now. That's all." Lauren said, trying to make Bo understand nothing was going on between her and the Valkyrie.

Bo just glared at her got off her chair and stormed off.

"Ignore her; she's just in one of her typical moods" Kenzi told them, giving them both a warm smile. The three of them proceeded to eat their breakfast, waiting for the rest of their friends to join them.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Toronto airport**

"Felix, will you try to contain your excitement. You're starting to give me a headache"

"Ade, we're in Canada! I have every right to be excited" Felix replied, annoyed at his older brother for being so morbid.

"We're finally out of England. Such a morbid and horrible place that town was! People here are kind and welcoming" said Felix.

"You can say that again. I absolutely hated that town, I don't even get why we moved there anyway, preferred it in London" said a female voice.

"Ferro, you've been morbid ever since we boarded the plane. At least Felix is being a little more enthusiastic. Although, him acting like a typical tourist right now is kind of embarrassing." Ade said while glaring at Felix, who took out his camera to take photos of everything in sight.

Ade wished Ferro could be more appreciative about being in Canada. Even if she was deep down, she could at least show it; after all she was the reason they had to move over here in the first place. Not that he minded anyway. He always wanted to leave England they all hated it there. He was kind of thankful that his younger sister was a bit of a rebel.

Ade being the eldest there and Ferro being the youngest by 2 minutes, with her and Felix being twins, he knew he should be setting an example and being some sort of role model for his younger brother and sister. It wouldn't really make a difference. Ade would be surprised if anything made a difference in Ferro at all.

Their eldest sister, was a good role model for Ferro, having always looked up to her she never really rebelled as much with her around. _It's a shame she's away._ Ade thought.

"I'm just tired, okay." Ferro said as she stared at Felix, looking rather bored.

"Well, lucky for you two you'll be at your new school very soon and you can rest." Ade reassured her.

"Thank the Gods for that." Ferro muttered.

"Just be grateful we didn't put with family over in Jamaica. You'd probably be sent to classes as soon as we landed, that side of the family is strict. Especially after the lack of control you have, I'm surprised you didn't get us sent there." Ade told her, relieved at how lucky they actually are.

"Luckily, this side of the family loves us, and I'm sure Hale can't wait to see us, so come on. Grab your stuff and lets go." Ferro grabbed both of their suitcases while Ade went over to Felix to drag him away from a human boy he was chatting up, who just finished giving him his number.

Having just managed to catch a cab three were now on their way to their new school.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first fic so please, bear with me, I'm not really gifted in writing, but I've had so many ideas for months now and I was inspired by reading so much Lost Girl fic on this site. Therefore, I finally plucked up the courage and posted my first chapter. I really hope you enjoy it!

Also, If I take long updating, I do apologize, it's probably because of writers block or I'm busy trying to get my life together lol


	2. Chapter 2

Ade, Ferro and Felix arrived at the new school.

It was an old-looking building, which wasn't surprising to them at all. This school building had been around for what seemed like eons. Every Fae in Canada had been to this school, it was one of those schools for all types of Fae. Whether from a dark or light family, you was welcome there, not being able to officially pick a side until they were 18 and left school.

They entered the building and walked straight to the reception office. The principal was in a meeting so while waiting, Ade decided to say his goodbyes to the twins and went to Hale's parents' house.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the girls common room**

"Hale, you're not supposed to be in here. It's after hours." Alexis warned him. Kenzi was snuggled up to her on the couch. Tamsin and Lauren were sat opposite them studying for a test they have next week and Bo was sat at the head of the room texting Dyson.

"I know I was just wanted to introduce you to my cousins, Ferro and Felix. They just transferred from England. Turns out Ferro will be your new roommate, Alexis."

They all looked at the twins. Kenzi and Lauren were the first to greet the two. After being introduced to everyone, Tamsin was the last. Ferro and Tamsin smiled and shook hands.

Tamsin liked Ferro's tomboyish look.

Ferro was wearing a black t-shirt with a navy blue waist coat, a pair of black jeans and navy blue converses. After having a quick look over at her style of clothing, she looked into her eyes. They were hazel, A honey color that reminded her of... _she's a Vampire? _Tamsin thought to herself.

Her hair was long black dreadlocks that was tied back with a few small navy blue feathers intertwined. Her face was slightly roundish and her ears were quite small.

_Obviously the youngest twin out of the two._ Tamsin thought. There was an innocent look about Ferro that she liked, but she could also tell she was clearly one of those rebel types, which made her instantly attracted to her.

Tamsin couldn't stop looking at the young Vampire, and having noticed this, Ferro gave the Valkyrie a small smirk, making Tamsin blush and quickly look away feeling slightly embarrassed.

Bo also noticed this.

While Hale said his goodbyes and went and took Felix to his dorm, the girls called it a night and Alexis took Ferro to their dorm room.

"So Ferro, what kind of fae are you?" Alexis asked, getting straight to the point.

"Vampire" Ferro said.

"Ah, I figured as much. The eyes kind of give it away." Alexis chuckled. "Never met a vampire before... wait, aren't vampires only supposed to come out at night or something?" Alexis was a little confused seeing as the sun was still out even though it was just before nine.

"True... For some vampires. My father on the other hand doesn't" Ferro answered.

"How come?" Alexis asked.

"Uh, well my father's an original so… I..." Ferro replied.

"Hold up!" Alexis interrupted. "Your father is an original?! Like, an original Vampire? Holy fuck" Alexis asked, shocked.

"Yep" Not wanting to talk about this any further, she changed the subject.

"So what kind of fae are you?"

"I'm a nymph, and so is Lauren. We're cousins" said Alexis.

They were both up all night talking, laughing and bonding. Alexis spoke about how she's also a twin. She had a brother called Alexander, but he died at birth.

"I was 3 minutes younger than him" she said.

"Felix is 2 minutes older than me, which is ridiculous because he's the most immature one out of us both" They both laughed.

"So... are you and Kenzi..." Ferro trailed off.

"Together? Yeah, I turned her" Alexis said with a wink.

"She was straight? Damn... she looks so gay"

"I know right, I thought she was when we first met. Didn't stop her liking me back though." Alexis laughed.

After a couple more hours of talking and finding out Bo's a succubus, they started talking about Tamsin.

"A Valkyrie, huh? I figured but I didn't expect them to go to school, especially here in Canada. They usually train and stuff in Valhalla. I even know people who trained over in Europe" said Ferro.

"Actually, Tamsin's the only one here. She transferred last summer, apparently she got expelled from wherever she was" Alexis explained.

"Right, so... does Tamsin have a boyfriend or..."

"She's gay." Alexis interrupted not hiding her smirk. "And she's single. Her and Bo broke up a month ago."

"She went out with a succubus?" Ferro asked surprised and a little confused. "I mean, that's ridiculous isn't it?" She chuckled. _Why would anyone risk having a relationship with a succubus?_ Ferro thought.

"Yeah, I know right? Although, Bo does have a certain charm about her. She's already been with Dyson and Lauren" Alexis told her. Bo had a certain charm and was totally cool in general, but Alexis never understood the obsession, despite her being a succubus and all.

"Damn..." Ferro said kind of speechless.

"I know right?" Alexis laughed.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Bo and Kenzi's dorm room**

"Ferro's kind of hot." Bo told Kenzi.

They were both laid on Kenzi's bed eating popcorn and watching Twilight.

"Yeah... she is." Kenzi was paying more attention to the film. Her and Bo spoke earlier this evening and so the tension between them has dissipated.

"Did you see her eyes? They're like golden honey" Bo's eyes then changed from brown to blue a few times, at that moment Kenzi chose to look at her.

"Bo, don't get too excited."

"Kenzi, she's hot! And she has dreadlocks... with like... feathers intertwined and stuff. That's hot. I wonder what kind of fae she is." Bo asked mainly to herself.

"She's a vampire." Kenzi stated.

"How'd you know?" Bo asked confused.

"Alexis texted me about an hour ago. Plus, her eyes basically make it obvious." Kenzi shook her head.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Lauren and Tamsin's dorm room**

"Felix was really lovely wasn't he? His and Ferro's eyes are so... magnetic and gold, like... honey. They seem very interesting. Especially Ferro. And although they're twins, they are both totally different. Felix seems more of the energetic type and Ferro seems guarded and... A little... hm..." Struggling to find the right word Tamsin finished her sentence.

"Mysterious." Tamsin was laid in her bed facing the ceiling while Lauren was laid on her stomach, in her bed, with her head facing Tamsin.

"Yeah... Mysterious." Lauren agreed. "You know, she seemed to have taken an interest to you. She kept taking glances towards you. Well, when you weren't gawking at her, she was." Lauren smirked and chuckled when she noticed Tamsin stiffen as soon as she mentioned that.

"You noticed that?" Tamsin asked feeling stupid and a little embarrassed. She suddenly felt herself starting to blush.

"Of course I noticed, and then she caught you and smirked. The way you quickly looked away and started blushing... it was comical. I had to hold in my laughter." She started to laugh. She had never seen that side of Tamsin before. She was glad; it showed that she was definitely moving on from Bo.

"I wasn't gawking at her... I was just looking, you know, admiring her..."

"Beauty?" Lauren interrupted. She couldn't hide the grin on her face as Tamsin turned her head to glare at her.

"I can't help finding her attractive, okay?" Tamsin replied defensively.

"Yeah well, I couldn't help notice how you wasn't the only one admiring her _beauty_" Said Lauren.

"What?" Tamsin asked a little confused.

Lauren sighed. "Bo seemed interested in Ferro too. For a split second, her eyes even flashed blue when she was... _admiring_ her."

Tamsin was suddenly annoyed as hell. Already looking for a fuck after they broke up. Yeah, it was just a month ago, but it took the succubus over three months to get over her break up with Dyson _and_ Lauren.

_Clearly her feelings towards me were a load of crap!_ Tamsin didn't like the fact that Ferro had just arrived here and already the succubus was planning her next sex attack.

"Trust me Tammy, the way she was looking at you before we left, it was something" Lauren said.

"What do you mean… _it was something?_ Lauren, that doesn't make sense to me" Tamsin said shaking her head.

"It means you were the only one she noticed out of all of us there! She likes you!" Lauren couldn't understand why Tamsin was being so incredulous now. "God, why do I notice everything and other just don't?" Lauren wondered out loud.

"I've got to admit, I do rate you for having notice everything around you" Tamsin praised her.

"Yeah, and you've just been totally oblivious ever since you and Bo split up"

"That's true" Tamsin agreed.

Coming to a realization she thought aloud "Well, Bo's a succubus... can't compete with that." The disappointment was obvious in her voice.

"T, don't say that, they look… like complete opposites." Lauren stated, trying to give the Valkyrie some assurance.

"Opposites attract." Tamsin said, feeling as though she had no chance against the succubus.

Leaning over, she turned off the bedside lamp that was on the dresser between her and Lauren's bed, and leaving the conversation there; they both called it a night and went to sleep.

* * *

**Back in Alexis and Ferro's dorm room**

"Wait so... Bo really just wanted to fuck her and then what? Find an excuse to dump her?"

_And I thought I was fucked up in the head._

"Yeah, which is pretty fucked up, Tamsin was pretty much guarded, like how you was earlier when we first met you, but worse. Kenzi pretty much became best friends with her first and then 2 months after that she warmed up to us all." Alexis said.

"I remember me and Bo made a bet to see who would get her in the sack first, which was before me and Kenzi got together by the way. Anyway, I was totally joking about it, with me crushing on Kenzi, but Bo was so determined" Looking back at that time Alexis could remember the reason.

"Ha, why so determined or desperate should I say" Ferro chuckled.

"Well, after getting in a total bitch fight because she slept with this nymph's boyfriend, Tamsin had apparently helped her heal. Kenzi told me that after that, she was craving the Valkyrie ever since, bear in mind 2 months after splitting with Lauren and still being in love with her, she asked Tamsin out and with Tammy having feelings for her she said yes" Alexis sighed, remembering how Lauren was heartbroken.

"Wow… well, I guess I'll have to keep a little distance from the succubus and I" Ferro concluded.

"You like her don't you?" Alexis asked.

"The succubus? Hell no. I mean, she's hot and I so would, but nah. I have no time for drama"

"I meant Tamsin" Alexis smirked seeing the vampire's body stiffened a bit.

"Is it that obvious?" Ferro smiled.

"To me, everything is obvious. Me, Kenzi and Lauren can pretty much see right through people better than others, and you my dear friend have a crush" Alexis winked, "_and_ I saw how you was looking at our hot blonde Valkyrie, too bad she was totally oblivious" Alexis chuckled.

"Well, I caught her checking me out" Ferro smirked

"Uh-huh! So did I. You're like the first girl she's checked out since Bo, which is ridiculous. She's hot and yet still moping for the succubus"

"I guess I better change that… somehow" Ferro said aloud.

Alexis just smiled and shook her head, glad to finally have a roommate that actually turned out to be pretty cool.

With it getting really late, they both called it a night and got ready for bed.

* * *

**A/N:** I have no idea where I am going with this story but, here's another chapter! :) I've pretty much already done the first 4 chapters, but I'm not too happy about them because I don't know how to go about it now, therefore the next chapter may be awhile.

Anyway, read, review and enjoy! All kind of feedback is welcome! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Accidentally deleting this chapter on my tablet, I had to write this out again smh. I remembered most of it though and changed it up a bit. I read proofed this like a billion times, but if you see a mistake I do apologise.

I figured I'd just post this today, I wasn't able to wait any longer to show you guys. Hope it satisfies you guys.

Read, review and enjoy! Hope everyone is having a blessed day :)

* * *

_All that was in her view were flames and the atmosphere was consumes by smoke as she was barely able to see anything. Covering her mouth with her leather jacket she focused hard on looking through the smoke, searching to see where she was. _

_Hearing a lake she realized that she must have been in the wooden cabin that wasn't far from the school building, having sometimes go there to think and clear her head. She was laid on the floor and to her right, she heard loud creak and saw that side of the roof fall and crash to the ground. _

_Trying to make her way up off of the floor she was suddenly struck by a sharp pain to her right leg, noticing that she were trapped by a large piece of wood. Panic struck her as she tried to put all her energy into lifting the large wood off her injured leg. After 2 more attempts she gave up and decided to shout for help hoping someone was close by._

_After calling a few times she sensed a presence close by, looking back to her right she saw a figure through the smoke standing there and the quickly running away. Hearing her side of the roof creek she looked far ahead of her and saw anther figure through the window opposite her. The glass suddenly smashed and the figure climbed through the window._

_"Tamsin!" The voice called out, filled with desperation and pure panic._

_"Over here!" The Valkyrie cried out._

_With the smoke thickening by the second she couldn't make out who it was that was walking towards her. All she could see were two golden orbs. They must have seen through the smoke that the Valkyrie had been trapped under the wood, walking rushing straight towards her leg, they carefully lifted the heavy wood off her as she slid her leg to the side._

_Carefully holding the Valkyrie up, she could vaguely see the person's dreadlocks.__** Ferro? **__The Valkyrie thought._

_"We need to hurry, the rest of this place is gonna collapse any minute" Tamsin told them panicking for fear of not making it out in time._

_They guided the Valkyrie towards the window and helped her as she climbed out first, keeping a tight grip of her upper body as they carefully lowered her to the ground outside._

_Just as the figure came into view Tamsin saw that it was in fact Ferro that came to save her. But suddenly as the vampire started to climb out a small part of the roof had fallen down and a piece of taking wood hit the vampire in her side, knocking her to the ground and hitting her head a table back inside the cabin. Ferro had been knocked out._

_"Ferro!" Tamsin cried out, trying with all her strength to climb back inside but fell to the ground from putting too much pressure on her injured leg._

_Crawling away from the cabin, she searched desperately for someone, anyone, to be in sight to help. Noticing a figure among the trees she saw a girl. They had long ginger hair , she saw that the girl looked quite older than her, probably in her early 20's, and from seeing that they were caught they ran the opposite way. _

_"Help us!" Tamsin cries out as she tries to figure out a way to help Ferro out of there. Looking back towards the cabin she hears a loud creak. The rest of the cabin collapses completely to the ground. The whole thing burning in flames._

"NO!"

Tamsin shot up from her sleep, her heart racing and the bed soaked in sweat from then heat.

* * *

A month had passed since the night of Tamsin's dream. And within that time the Valkyrie hadn't notice anything odd. The girls who had ginger hair were a lot younger than her.

Tamsin hadn't told anyone about her dream, not even Lauren or Kenzi and through the weeks she began to not think too much into it having other things on her mind, paying more attention to her lesson's and studying for her upcoming exams in about a few weeks.

One Friday morning the Valkyrie hadn't woken up early. It was 9.45am and therefore decided to go to the cabin beside the lake to get some air and clear her head, taking a break from a stressed week of studying.

She sat on a wooden bench outside,beside the cabin, wanting to by the lake. Sitting there, taking in all the aspects of nature, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the birds tweeting and just appreciating the peace and quiet.

A creak inside the cabin had interrupted her peaceful thoughts. As she looked round to the front of the cabin Ferro had come into view, walking out through the door.

Noticing she wasn't alone a girl followed behind her. They had long ginger hair that flowed as she moved. They turned Ferro to face them, their hands all over her body, feeling her up. _Fucking slut, _Tamsin thought.

The Valkyrie hadn't gotten the chance to spend anytime alone with the vampire since she transferred. And Bo being Bo took every chance she got with her. All Tamsin could do at this stage was wait... rather impatiently. Knowing her time would run out with leaving school in about a month.

Ferro and the small slutty redhead were making out aggressively which wasn't to the Valkyrie's liking. They were moving towards a small bridge that led across to the other side of the lake.

The redhead was wearing a shirt tight blue dress, she looked like she'd been out all night. Playfully pulling the vampire's locks and blue tie she was wearing, that matches her waistcoat and her shoes, Ferro had picked the petite girl up by her thighs and pushed her against a huge thick tree that Tamsin had a clear view of.

Continuing to make out, the redhead's eyes had opened and she looked right at Tamsin, seeing the Valkyrie watching her. The girl stopped kissing Ferro suddenly, her blue eyes glaring at the blonde. Whispering in the vampire's ear, Ferro turned to look around and looked straight into Tamsin's eyes and grinned. The Valkyrie's heart skipped a beat.

Ferro turned back around to face the redhead and whispered something in her ear making the girl look slightly annoyed, but pecked Ferro on the lips and made her way to where ever it was she came from. Walking over the bridge, Ferro made her way over to Tamsin and sat next to her on the bench.

"How's thee this fine morning?" Ferro said as she grinned at the Valkyrie.

"Fine" was all Tamsin said.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you out here all alone?" She asked.

"Just came out for some air" said Tamsin. She thought back to that girl Ferro was with and the dream she had popped into her head.

"Same here"

"Didn't look like you were getting much air from where I was sitting" Tamsin said as she raised her brow at the vampire, annoyed at her for sleeping with some midget whore.

Ferro chuckled, "Yeah, that was Lilith. I was just getting my morning feed"

"She let's you feed off her?" Tamsin asked kind of glad she didn't refer that bitch to being her girlfriend.

"Well that... and other stuff," Ferro smirked, "completely casual though, I made sure she knew the rules when we met about a month ago. Totally not my type... not romantically anyway" Ferro said as she turned to look at the Valkyrie.

As Tamsin locked eyes with those golden orbs her heart started to race a little

"What exactly is your type?" She asked.

"I like... tallish girls. My height. Prefer blondes really" Ferro smiled at the Valkyrie. Having the urge to kiss her right there in that moment. The Valkyrie wanted to kiss her too, but didn't have the courage to make the first move.

***ring* *ring***

Tamsin's phone rang, looking at the caller ID and saw that it was Kenzi.

_Disturbed by the bell,_ Ferro thought annoyed by the interruption.

"Hey" Tamsin answered.

Ferro watched the tall blonde speak on the phone as the Valkyrie stood up ready to leave. The vampire just wanted to hang up the phone, throw it away and kiss the Valkyrie, pushing her up against the side of the cabin.

"Yeah, I'll make my way back up now"

Ferro huffed out a sigh. She realized that this was actually the first time the two of them had ever been alone.

"Cafeteria, got it" Tamsin hung up the phone, looking at the time it was now 11.45am.

"Everyone's heading off for lunch now, you coming?" Tamsin asked. She wanted to spend time with the vampire but their moment had gone. Which means more waiting... impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go"

* * *

As they both arrived at the cafeteria just in time for lunch Tamsin could see Lauren, Kenzi and Bo already at their table. Looking up to see if Tamsin had shown yet Kenzi noticed she wasn't alone, but with the leech, her little nickname for the vampire who found it amusing. She nudged the darker blonde who sat to her left to get her attention. Lauren looked at her annoyed trying to eat until she noticed what the petite goth was looking at.

Ferro, feeling a little put on the spot with the constant stares from the two, decided to go get a snack leaving Tamsin to walk on over alone towards the three girls.

"What... you couldn't tell us you were hooking up with the leech over there, huh?" Kenzi wagged her brows at the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin rolled her eyes, "We bumped into each other at the cabin, you little dwarf" Tamsin said getting a little defensive. Bo looked up from her plate and listened quietly to their conversation.

"Oh? So you had a little _bump 'n' grind_ in the old wooden cabin by the lake now I see..." Kenzi grinned while Lauren couldn't help but chuckle. Bo glared at the Valkyrie.

"We didn't do anything, she was already there with some chick" said Tamsin. _What a total slut she was._

"Having an early morning feed?" Bo chimed in causing Kenzi to giggle.

"That and more apparently" Tamsin replied.

Bo suddenly felt annoyed having missed out on the chance at a possible threesome with the vampire. Everyone noticed Bo's eyes change from brown to blue. They just ignored her.

"Damn, the dread headed leech has some game" said Kenzi.

"Well to be fair when vampire's feed off their prey they don't feel any pain, once they drink their blood they become aroused" Lauren stated just before stuffing her a mouthful of spaghetti.

"And to think... Her first victim just happened to be someone else other than Bo-Bo" Kenzi teased.

Bo just gave her a look, "Oh, believe you and me I will get my chance" Bo winked.

"Bo-Bo, you've had plenty of chances this past month and lets face it, she ain't interested in you, darling" Kenzi said in a southern belle accent causing Tamsin and Lauren to laugh.

"Whatever" Bo said as she proceeded to eat the rest of her lunch

At that moment Ferro had arrived, with Alexis arriving shortly after. Ferro sat beside the right of Tamsin, and Alexis sat between Kenzi and Bo.

"And where the hell have you been? We were supposed to meet for our study class this morning?" Kenzi said before kissing Alexis.

"Someone," she looked at Ferro, "was meant to wake me up" Alexis said pointing a finger accusingly at the vampire.

"My bad," Ferro chuckled, "I was a little... occupied"

"I bet you were" said Bo, but before Ferro could reply to the comment she spoke again, as she noticed Lauren, Tamsin and Kenzi giving her a look to shut up.

"So Ferro, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later, maybe go over to the cabin by the lake and have a few drinks..." Bo asked. The succubus really wanted to make a move on the vampire. And after hearing about becoming aroused from being bitten by a vamp, she really wanted to be alone with her.

Lauren and Kenzi looked at the Valkyrie, seeing that she was staring daggers at the succubus. Tamsin, utterly pissed off, wanted to strangle Bo, but she was surprised and taken off guard by Ferro's reply.

"Actually, I can't. I made plans with Tamsin tonight" Ferro said not really wanting to spend any time at all with the succubus, but with Tamsin instead.

Tamsin's face was priceless, she stared at Ferro completely in shock which the vampire found amusing. Lauren had to nudge the Valkyrie, stopping her from looking like a weirdo, which caused the Valkyrie to look down at her plate while she wondered what had just happened.

Bo just looked at Tamsin confused. "Maybe another time then" said Bo. She got up from her seat and made her way out through the entrance.

Once the succbus was out of earshot Alexis spoke, "sucks to be Bo" Alexis chuckled earning a nudge and a scowl from Kenzi who then left the table to be with Bo.

"Now it sucks to be you" said Ferro causing everyone to laugh at Alexis while she went over to Ferro and playfully smacked her on the head.

"Shut up, you" she said before leaving to find Kenzi.

The three girls at the table just laughed as she left.

"Any who, I better go and meet Felix. Meet at the cabin at around 5pm? Ferro asked the Valkyrie.

"Err... yeah. Sure thing" Tamsin was feeling nervous now. Not prepared for this at all. The vampire chuckled at the lighter blonde noticing her blush slightly.

As the vampire left their table Tamsin couldn't help but check her out. _Damn, she looks so hot in those waistcoats._

Waiting for the vampire to be out of earshot Lauren spoke, "Tamsin could you be anymore obvious?"

"Huh?" Tamsin said as she quickly looked towards the nymph.

"Could you _be_ anymore obvious?" Lauren spoke to the Valkyrie as if she was trying to make her understand english.

"What are you talking about?" Tamsin asked.

"You really like this girl..." Lauren stated. She always knew the Valkyrie had a crush, but the way she was acting was ridiculous, but also amusing.

"I... well... she's nice. Yeah, so what?" Tamsin asked defensively.

"So nothing, I was just stating the obvious" Lauren smiled.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes.

Remembering what Tamsin had mentioned about seeing the vampire with a girl earlier, Lauren decided to ask further about it.

"So who was the girl from this morning... with Ferro?" Lauren asked.

"Some ginger _slut_ called Lilith or something" Tamsin scowled as she looked at her empty plate.

"Long hair... small, with blue eyes?" Lauren asked skeptically.

"Yeah..."

"I remember her. That girl had a crush on Bo when we were going out. They had a thing in the past, but she became possessive," Lauren said remembering.

"Ferro needs to watch herself with her. That girl is crazy, she got expelled a year ago, threatened Bo and everything. Even tried to kill her at one point" Lauren shook her head at the horrible memory.

Tamsin took in what Lauren said, and knew that this Lilith must have been the girl in her dream. She made a mental to not to warn the vampire.

"Anyway," Lauren continued, "it's almost 5 and you need to change for your little play date"

"It's not a _date_" said Tamsin, but she smiled and nudged the nymph playfully.

* * *

It was 4.41pm and Tamsin couldn't figure out what jacket to wear. She'd put on a tight black vest with dark grey skinny jeans. Lauren picked out a pair of black boots for her to wear and took out Tamsin's red leather jack and handed it to her.

"Here, wear this one" said Lauren.

Tamsin put on the jacket and looked in the mirror that hung on their wall.

"Do I look okay?" She asked unsure of what she was wearing was good enough.

"You look great, but wait..." Lauren stood behind the Valkyrie and pulled her hair bobble out. Tamsin shook her hair about and looked towards the nymph.

"From great to absolutely stunning" Lauren smiled.

Noticing it was now 4.49pm Lauren urged the Valkyrie to the door.

"Now go, you'll be late for your date" Lauren teased.

"It's _not_ a date" said Tamsin.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" she chuckled as she pushed the Valkyrie out through the door and watched her walk down the hall for her _date_.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you guys think? Any good?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So, I wonder how this date will go.

Oh wait, it's _not _a date!

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Ferro was just leaving Felix's dorm. Just as she closed the door her phone rang. The caller ID was Lilith.

"Hey" she answered the call a little annoyed. Earlier that morning in the cabin, the Ember had been really clingy but Ferro didn't pay no mind to it, she just needed to feed and she was craving blood... and the sex... that was just a bonus. This girl knew the score, it was just a casual thing.

They'd been at it for a few weeks now, but the vampire noticed the redhead becoming more possessive and whispering in her ear when she saw Tamsin, she called the Valkyrie a freak and Ferro did like that very much. She really had a thing for the blonde. It was unnatural for her to feel this way over anyone.

"Ferro, you wanna meet again later? I can't stop thinking about this morning, it was magical!" Lilith moaned sexually through the phone, "You certainly know how to hit the right spots" the redhead giggled through the phone.

"Uh, I can't tonight, I've kind of already made plans with a friend. Maybe later in the week though" she replied.

"Is it the blonde? Seriously, Ferro... you'd rather hang with her than fuck me?!" Lilith accused.

"Lily, chill the fuck out. I just wanna hang out with friends, what's the deal? We can meet during the week, okay?" Ferro couldn't understand Lilith's mood swings, this girl was acting up and Ferro was in no mood for drama. This chick was really pissing her off.

"Yeah okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to spend time with you" said Lilith, her whole attitude went from psycho to understanding in a split second.

"That's understandable," Ferro couldn't help but smirk, "I'll see you later" Ferro ended the call and left to meet Tamsin.

* * *

As the Valkyrie arrived she saw that Ferro had gotten there first and had started a small fire beside the lake.

"Hey" Tamsin said feeling slightly nervous about being alone with the vampire, not wanting to make a fool of herself on their first date._ It's not a fucking date! _Tamsin quickly thought, we're just hanging out.

"Hey," Ferro smiled at her. She looked closely at the Valkyrie and noticed she had her hair down this time. _Fucking Goddess. _

"For a second there I didn't think you'd actually show up" said Ferro, relieved that she did.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tamsin asked a she gave her a shy smile.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe because you were jealous about this morning? But that's totally forgotten" Ferro teased.

"Clearly" said Tamsin.

"Oh, so there's no denying it... you were in fact jealous?" Ferro couldn't help but smirk at the Valkyrie, the look on her face was priceless.

Tamsin blushed a bright pink and couldn't speak. For the first time she couldn't even think of a witty comeback. Not wanting to push it further Ferro reached for a bottle of Dark Belch behind the log she was sitting on and handed it to her.

"I think you need a drink" Ferro said still smirking at the blonde.

The vampire motioned for Tamsin to sit beside her. As she sat down the Valkyrie felt chills up her spine and could sense a presence watching them. Ferro could feel it too but chose to ignore it, not seeing it as a threat.

"So... you and Bo going out... must have been difficult" said Ferro.

"Well, it wasn't easy"

"How could it be, she's a bloody succubus. Plus, she doesn't deserve you anyway. You could do so much better" Ferro told her, thinking about what Alexis had told her the first night she came here.

"Maybe so, I guess I just have bad luck" said Tamsin.

"You don't have bad look... we're young... _and_ Fae. We have centuries to find the right person and fall in love. There's no rush" Ferro looked at the Valkyrie then and something in her sparked. Slightly off guard by the feeling she took a long swig of her beer.

Tamsin chuckled, "I guess you're right" she agreed.

They sat there for a long while, comfortable with the silence and each other's company.

* * *

A couple of hours later and the Valkyrie and vampire were both drunk and laid on the grass resting their heads on a log. Ferro had spoken about her and her family being born in Norway to then finding out Tamsin was also born there aswell.

"I'm not surprised really, you are a Valkyrie after all" said Ferro.

"How'd you know that?" Tamsin asked utterly confused. They'd hung out together the past few weeks, mainly with the rest of the gang or just with Alexis, Kenzi and Lauren, but never once mentioned what type of Fae she was.

"It's pretty obvious Tamsin. You're tall, beautiful and have this whole Valkyrie warrior vibe. Plus, my mother and older sister are Valkyries too so, you know" Ferro shrugged.

"Wait, what? Really? So, you basically have Valkyrie in your blood..." Said Tamsin.

"I guess so" Ferro shrugged.

"You guess so? Dude, you have Valkyrie in your blood, simple as that" said Tamsin, glad they had something in common.

"My Dad's a vampire by the way..." Said Tamsin.

"Dude, you _so_ have vampire in your blood!" Ferro said sarcastically as she mimicked the Valkyrie, earning herself a slap across the head which made her laugh.

"I guess so" Tamsin smiled.

"So what did you do to get expelled from your last school, couldn't have been as bad as what I did?" Ferro smirked.

_Alexis!_ Tamsin thought annoyed with that girl's big mouth, now realising she must have heard about her and Bo by that little nymph too, not having mentioned it to the vampire either. Tamsin shook her head.

"Well I kind of... went all Valkyrie on this girl. They hated me since I started school there when I was 7, I didn't understand why, but thinking about it now, they were clearly jealous at the fact that I was hotter than them," Tamsin shrugged as she took a swig of her beer and smirked, Ferro just chuckled.

"Anyway when I was 14, her and her friends found out I liked girls and accused me of liking her," Tamsin raised her brow, "for three years they made my life hell, so then one day I got real mad and _accidentally_ put her in a coma for 3 weeks. She doubted her existence for a whole week after that... and I got expelled" said Tamsin.

"Shit" said Ferro knowing that Tamsin was the badass type.

"I know right, total badass," the Valkyrie winked, "so why'd you get expelled then?"

"Well... I was hooking up with two girls in their dorm and well, with me feeding off someone they become aroused. They were so horny that they both wanted me for themselves. It got pretty messy," Ferro smirked while the blonde huffed out a laugh.

_Typical Ferro,_ Tamsin thought.

"Two more of their friends arrived and it kind of led to an orgy... they ended up wanting me for them selves too and they pretty much went all crazy and attacked each other. It was fucking hectic," Ferro didn't really remember how everything went down. It was all a blur.

"I remember on girl being sent to the hospital and on girl died," Ferro shook her head at the memory. "After finding out I was the cause I got kicked out and my parents sent me here, with Felix and my older brother Ade having to come here too" Ferro finished.

"You got kicked out of school for having a horny blood frenzy that lead to an orgy? Wow. It sucks that a girl died though" Tamsin said feeling sorry for Ferro.

Changing the subject Tamsin spoke again.

"So... other than that redhead is there any other girl around here you've got your eyes on?" Tamsin asked, she noticed the vampire pretty much answered all of her questions honestly so far, so she figured why not push it... just a tad.

"Err... one" said Ferro, not wanting to give too much information.

"Jus the one?" Tamsin raised her brow.

"Yes, just the one. To be honest this is the first time I've actually really liked someone. I haven't had the chance to spend a lot of time alone with them though" Ferro said, clearly talking about the Valkyrie and by remembering Alexis saying how oblivious she's been since her and Bo split, she decided to test that.

"That sucks" was all Tamsin said, not wanting to push it further, she wasn't ready to hear the vampire talk about another she liked.

"Aye, it sure does" said the vampire, hoping the Valkyrie would ask further questions.

"I know what it's like though... to like someone and not know if they like you, to not have a chance. Although, I got my chance with Bo... that wasna big mistake," she sighed heavily, "life sucks" said Tamsin before downing the rest of her drink and opening up another one.

Ferro thought about the first time she had met Tamsin.

"It's funny though... how you can just look at someone for the first time... the most beautiful being in your presence stood right there in front of you," she huffed out a small laugh, "and you suddenly feel a small pull to the heart... and you just know, you know. You have that feeling... of something." Ferro furrowed her brow and realized that she may have had a little too much to drink, and ss she turned to look at Tamsin, she felt that pull to her heart again.

Tamsin looked back at Ferro, not expecting her to suddenly get all deep. It was kind of nice. She didn't know who the vampire could be talking about, but she didn't really care in that moment. Being on her 7th drink and not thinking clearly, Tamsin went in for the kill, moving closer, leaning towards the vampire and crashing her lips on hers.

Not shocked at all, and secretly craving it too, she easily and quickly reciprocated. They were kissing like that for a while until Tamsin heard a crack from what sounded like a twig, not too far from where they were sitting.

"Did you hear that?" Tamsin asked a little dazed from the kiss.

"Don't worry about it" Ferro whispered as she pulled Tamsin on top of her and crashed their lips together again. Tamsin's heart started to race as she put her arms around Ferro's neck and pulled her in closer wanting every inch of the her. The Valkyire craved this moment, she felt as though she needed it to happen.

Ferro couldn't help but smirk into the kiss as she heard the Valkyrie's heart, moving both of her hands up the Valkyrie's sides, under her black vest, she cupped her breasts while using her both her thumbs to rub the Valkyrie's nipples in circular motion.

A few moments later the vampire felt a little light-headed and she couldn't just hear Tamsin's heart, but felt it too. Their hearts raced, both feeling a pull at their chest. It was almost as if their hearts had suddenly become one, like their souls recognized one another and connected.

Ferro paused for a moment and looked at the blonde who sat on top of her. "I've wanted to kiss you since we first met" said Ferro before moving her hands from her breasts to her back, pulling the Valkyrie close to her again.

They kissed each other with aggression and such passion, not really understanding all these sudden feelings coming to the surface. They felt like both of their hearts were about to was completely foreign to them.

Taking the time to breathe for some air, they finally parted from their kiss and just looked into each other's eyes. Ferro, loved those eyes. Those earthly green orbs were looking right back at her gold ones and she had crazy butterflies in her stomach. But that feeling quickly led to dread when all of a sudden a certain smell hit her nostrils, the smell of blood. smelt it. Tamsin's blood. There was no open wound on the Valkyrie's body, but it was no mistake, she knew it was Tamsin's blood.

Not noticing the change in Ferro as she was still dazed by the kiss she asked, "Did you feel that?"

Ferro didn't reply, not really hearing what she said, as her mind went into panic mode. The vampire had the urge to leave quickly. "I'm sorry, I've got to go" the vampire slid out from under Tamsin's arms and gently took her off of her as she quickly rushed her way through the dark Forrest, making he way to Felix's dorm.

Totally confused and upset, Tamsin walked back to her dorm alone, thinking about what she could have done wrong and that how maybe she really does have bad luck.

* * *

Ferro ran as fast as she could, changing her mind half way about going to see Felix, having decided to wander the woods for a while to clear her head and her thoughts.

Thinking about Tamsin she didn't want to lose control again, so she had to make sure she left as quick as she could. Not telling Tamsin the truth about her story.

Yes, the girls back at her old college had gone crazy for her, and yes they fought each other for not wanting to share her and as she watched the fight between those four girls unravel, everything happened in slow motion. It was all a blur.

Knowing something went down that night, and not entirely happening the way she told Tamsin, or anyone else who asked, forcing herself to block it out. She remembering what really took place. That night she lost control, not knowing the consequences of being greedy.

One girl was put into hospital for loss of too much blood, the other two had been badly injured and the last one... she just couldn't stop. Vaguely remembering what happened, the girl had struggled under her grip, pinning her down on the ground, drinking all that blood. It was more than she needed.., and she didn't girl died in her arms. And she hated herself.

Ferro felt guilty for leaving Tamsin alone like that, making a mental note to see her later to apologize and explain everything.

Stopping to lean against a tree she heard footsteps coming towards her. It was dark out and she couldn't see anyone in sight, but then a redhead came into view coming out from behind a tree. Lilith.

"Hey" Lilith said smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here?" Ferro asked not in the mood for her shit now. The girl was too clingy and the way she reacted over the phone earlier put her off the girl for life. Especially after that kiss with Tamsin. I really need to see her.

"I just thought I'd come out for a wander in the woods, wanted to get some air. Clear my head" Lilith lied, biting her lip as she looked Ferro up and down like a piece of meat.

"Lilith, don't lie. I could sense you earlier. You were spying" Ferro accused, annoyed at this chick for even existing.

"I wasn't spying, I was just around... and I saw you that you were busy... with that _blonde_ so I waited patiently until you were done..." Lilith said filled with utter jealousy in her tone.

"I've got to go" Ferro said not wanting to stick around for this girl to go all psychotic on her.

Seeing the vampire walking away, Lilith quickly pulled her closer to her and pushed her up against the wall. Grabbing her and putting her arms around her neck she quickly crashed her lips against Ferro's then lowered her hand over her body, forcing her way down her skinny jeans.

Ferro lost it and bit the redhead's tongue. Lilith stepped back, shocked and pissed off by what had just happened, not understanding why the vampire would act like this.

"What's wrong with you baby, I thought you liked it rough?" She asked going from shocked and angry to concerned and caring, "is it because things didn't work out with the blonde? Is that why you ran away?"

She stepped closer towards Ferro and took her hand showing her comfort, "she doesn't deserve you Ferro, I do. I need you!" She yelled getting frustrated.

Ferro pushed her to the ground ad pounced, her eyes filled with fury and turning pitch black. Taking Lilith by the neck she sunk her teeth into her flesh and sucked as hard as she could, but stopped after a moment as she heard Lilith's moan. Repulsed by her, the vampire pushed her again as she stood up.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Ferro ran as fast as she could, heading towards her brother's dorm, wishing she had of gone there in the first place. _Fuck._

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know about you guys, but I'd say that was a date, right? They're just so cute.

That Lilith is one psychotic mess, am I right? Can't blame Ferro for pouncing on her crazy ass!

I hope this chapter satisfied you guys, and thank you for the positive feedback. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. And to that guest's comment, Bo just needs to be put in her place really. It's funny when she constantly gets burned hahaha.

Hope you're all having a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter is longer. Hope you like it!

* * *

Finally reaching her brother's dorm, she knocked loud and impatiently. Ferro didn't understand this, over the past month she'd been doing well. Kept control. Only feeding when necessary, making sure she stayed focused on her studying. She couldn't fuck this up now.

Opening the door ready to cuss whoever was knocking so loud, Felix stood there and looked at who stood there before him. His eyes meeting Ferro's panicked one's that were no longer gold but black. He quickly dragged her inside.

"Ferro, have you fed?" Felix asked concerned.

"I fed this morning, but..." sighing deeply, she furrowed her brow trying to get her mind together while Felix waited patiently for her to continue.

"Me and Tamsin... we kissed" she blurted out.

"Huh? Wait, the Valkyrie?" Felix asked as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yes... we kissed and I swear I was going to lose it, like I did last time!" Ferro exclaimed. "I could hear her heart beating... then I felt it... I could actually feel it... like both our hearts became one. Is that even possible?" Ferro asked confused.

"Maybe I should have fed again, right? Maybe I didn't have enough the first time?" Ferro was internally panicking, utterly confused. Last time she had lost it was down to actually being hungry... and the greed was what pushed her.

Never really experiencing the urge to feed while not actually _needing_ too made her anxious and more panicky. _Am I really losing control to the point that I can't even kiss a girl I have feelings for, without wanting to suck her dry?!_

"Wait, what?" Felix asked.

"I was not expecting a kiss like that _that's what!_" She exclaimed now starting to pace back and forth in front of Felix while he slowly sat down taking this all in.

"It was too passionate. It was beyond freaking fireworks Felix. It was like... a nuclear bomb filled with fucking passion" Ferro started to feel dizzy and took deep breaths, feeling like she had just ran a marathon.

"You do realise I'll have to call mother, right? Only she could explain this" said Felix.

"I think I just need to feed..." Ferro trailed off.

"Ferro, Mom can help or... we could even call Felice"

"Why, I'm a vampire, which means if anyone can help, it's our Father" Ferro said.

"Ferro, I have a strong feeling that you need advice from either our mother or Felice, which is it?" Felix asked her, worried for his twin. _The lack of control over her blood lust in England and now this? _It just didn't make sense.

Remembering the story their mother told them about the bond was all coming into his head, he had a hunch that this could be Valkyrie related.

"Fine. Call mother"

"Mother it is then" said Felix.

"Wait... No. We can call her, but promise me this... we don't call until I say so..." Said Ferro.

"Ferro, no I'm not having that. We call her now" Felix said annoyed. Ferro was being weird now.

"No... Just wait a couple of weeks, I'm not ready to see her all disappointed in me or anything..." Ferro pleaded, she just needed a bit of time.

Felix stared at her and sighed, giving up and not even bothering to argue. "Fine. 2 weeks. But promise me that you'll keep your distance from Tamsin, no spending time with her alone until we call mother and see what she says" Felix knew it was harsh, but he liked Tamsin and didn't want her to get hurt. Ferro was unpredictable when it came to her lack of control.

"Okay, no spending time with Tamsin alone"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Lauren and Tamsin's dorm**

Tamsin had entered her dorm seeing that Lauren was still awake. Lauren had been laid in her bed watching Orange is the New Black until she looked up and noticed a look of sadness and confusion on the Valkyrie's face. Quickly pausing the episode, she got up and brought Tamsin to sit on her bed.

"Tammy, what's up? How did it go?" Lauren asked hoping all went well.

"I had fun. We mainly talked until... I kissed her..." Tamsin trailed off, tears coming to the surface.

"You kissed her! That's great... why so sad?" Lauren asked confused.

"After we kissed, like totally making out with tongues and everything, she I don't know... freaked out... and then she left. She said that she was sorry and that she had to go" Not able to hold in her tears longer she cried.

"Tammy," Lauren held her as she cried trying to comfort her as best she could, "I'm sure there's a perfect explanation. Maybe she was... I don't know, she freaked out and couldn't help but flee only because she really like you and she just didn't know how to cope with it?" Lauren only hoped.

"Maybe. I mean... it was a passionate kiss. I felt her heart Laur, I felt her heart beating and it was like... our hearts suddenly became one, it was confusing but it felt right. I've fallen hard for this girl," Tamsin suddenly came to realize.

"Yeah, I had a small crush as soon as I met her, but this is different, this is more than how I felt for Bo" Tamsin sniffled as she wiped her eyes with the end of her jacket sleeve.

A sudden thought popped into her head.

"Lauren, what do you know about the Valkyrie Bond?" Tamsin asked.

Confused by the question she answered, "Uh, well all I know is that a Valkyrie Bond is where a valkyrie finds her true warrior... their true love. Someone who they're destined to be with, but it's also very rare, right?" Lauren asked.

"I heard that it was a rare thing, but the way certain Valkyries spoke about it when I was a kid, they acted like it was a myth. I never believed it was... then I split up with Bo and thought that maybe it was... until..." Tamsin trailed off, thinking about her kiss with Ferro.

"Until what?" Lauren asked.

"Ferro" was all she replied with.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

It had been two weeks since the vampire and Tamsin spent any time alone together, having only seeing Ferro with the rest of the gang and noticing she didn't really speak to her like she used to. The Valkyrie felt empty. The past two weeks she felt as though she did something wrong. She spent more time with her twin brother but he hadn't mentioned anything about that night and figured that he may not know anything at all.

It was a Thursday late afternoon and the Valkyrie was sitting on a couch beside the window in the main common room. Hardly anyone was there, as most students were in there study classes. Turning to look out the window she saw that redhead again, this time she was with Bo, sood outside the entrance of the library, the succubus didn't look too pleased to see her, looking ready to flee at any moment, but the petite girl said something that made the succubus smirk, her eyes turning blue.

A few moments later and they both went into the shed not far from the library. The Valkyrie was disgusted with Bo. Dyson and the succubus had a thing again. No one liked it, but then no one bothered to openly detest against it. They all knew where the relationship would end up.

In that moment Dyson and Felix had arrived into the common room and made their way towards Tamsin.

"Hey Tams, you seen Bo around?" Dyson asked.

Tamsin sighed, she felt so bad for Dyson. She didn't want to see him get strung along again, and she knew if she told him what Bo was doing he'd be in denial, so instead she told him where she'd be.

"I think I saw her going into the shed? Yeah, the shed... by the library"

"Thanks. See you guys later" Dyson smiled as he gave both the Valkyrie and Felix a small wave.

As the wolf jogged his way out Felix sat beside Tamsin. They were talking about their exams coming up and what they'd do after they left college. As the Valkyrie was telling Felix about her and Lauren moving in together having already finding a perfect 2 bed apartment near a local Fae bar, she noticed Ferro had stood up from a table far ahead, opposite them both.

The Valkyrie stopped talking half way while Ferro paused from picking up her books, and both of their eyes locked on one another's. Both feeling a pull to their hearts at the same time, Ferro furrowed her brow and looked away from the Valkyrie, quickly grabbing her things and rushing out.

Tamsin sadly looked away and continued talking to Felix.

Felix felt bad as he looked at Tamsin. The only reason Ferro didn't speak to her was because he told his twin to keep her distance, but he didn't actually believe she'd do it. _She must really like her. _He thought, knowing that Ferro was probably scared she'd hurt the Valkyrie.

After leaving the common room and walking Tamsin to her dorm, Felix made his way to his dorm and text Ferro on the way.

_Come by my dorm now. We're going to call mom._

* * *

**20 minutes later in Felix's dorm**

"Mom, you don't need to come over here, we just need advice that's all" Felix tried calming their mother down. They had talked to their mother over Skype for 2 hours. Within that time, Ferro hadn't told her anything about the reason they called. As a matter of fact she hadn't even spoken a word, too busy thinking about seeing Tamsin.

Quickly getting the urge to see her she got her phone out and sent Tamsin a text message.

_Tamsin can we talk... please? x_

Ferro read her message 3 times before sending. Finally sending it, she took a deep breath, dreading her reply. A few minutes later she felt her phone vibrate, it was a text from Tamsin.

_Did I do something wrong? x_

Ferro stared at the words on her screen, feeling horrible. Tamsin hadn't done anything wrong, she felt bad that the Valkyrie had thought that and it was her fault.

_Of course not, I was just... struggling with something. Can I see you in like half an hour? x_

Waiting for what seemed like forever the Valkyrie replied.

_Yeah, okay x_

Ferro smiled relieved that she would still see her.

"Ferro, are you listening to me?" A female voice said.

"Huh, what?"

"We've talked for 2 hours, or shall I say Felix and I have, about your time there and your exams coming up and all you've done is sat there, being all mute. What's wrong?" their mother said with concern.

Ferro hesitated for a moment earning herself a nudge from her brother.

"I err... met a girl" was the first thing that Ferro thought to say.

"That's it, you met a girl?" Her mother asked confused and unconvinced.

"She's a Valkyrie" was all she said next, not knowing how to even explain the situation.

"What she's trying to say mother," Felix cut in, "is that she met a girl whose a Valkyrie. 2 weeks ago they met up, had a few beers and kissed until Ferro over here, suddenly started craving blood, freaked out and ran straight here that night" Felix rushed out annoyed with Ferro's lack of speech.

Ferro was about to say she didn't exactly come _straight_ here, but chose not to even mention that part, not seeing it as important information.

"A Valkyrie? Okay, well... what happened before you started to crave her blood, dear?" Their mother asked, who to them was surprisingly calm.

"Err... well when we kissed I could hear her heart..."

"Which is normal" her mother said before nodding her head as a sign for her to go on,

"And well... After a few moments I couldn't just hear it, but I could feel it too... like our hearts all of sudden became one. Not long after I could smell her blood. Not how I'd normally smell it, but like... _really_ smell it. There wasn't any open wounds or anything. I felt surrounded by it then I had this craving..." Ferro trailed off.

"So... you didn't bite her... you didn't imprint?" Her mother asked confused by what she was hearing. It didn't make sense for her to feel that way without even tasting her blood.

"No..."

"Mom, could it be.. the bond?" Felix asked wanting to get straight to the point, "I mean, I remember the story about you and dad bonding and I know that certain aspects of the bond has similar effects to a vampire imprinting, but it might possible right?"

"There's... a possibility, but I'm not sure. When your father and I bonded it was a normal process. We were friends for months and then when we fought along each other in battle... our souls recognized one another's... the first part on the bonding happened and that's when your father started to crave my blood. After the bonding was complete... he didn't need to feed off anyone else" there was a long pause and then their mother sighed.

"I haven't even bonded with her, we hardly know each other, how the hell could there be a possibility? I don't even know if she felt the same feelings that I did. She probably saw it as just a typical, normal teenage kiss!" Ferro was frustrated now, it just didn't make sense at all. Why would she feel this way? They haven't even _bonded_.

"I'm coming to Canada" their mother said suddenly.

"What?" The twins said together.

"I said, I'm coming to Canada. Ferro, you need to find out if this Valkyrie felt anything like you, after that keep your distance from her until I arrive. What's this Valkyrie's name?"

"Tamsin... I... I don't even know her last name" said Ferro.

"Her last name isn't needed" their mother hesitated for a second and then spoke again.

"Ferro, there's something you need to know that might make sense to this situation" said their mother.

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Ferro asked unconvinced.

"Me and your father... we discovered that when you were born, you had taken some of the Valkyrie gene from me"

"Huh?!" The twins murmured in unison.

"You are in fact part Valkyrie, like... a quarter I think" their mother said unsure exactly.

"How do you even know that?" Felix asked while Ferro looked at the screen blankly, not understanding what she was saying to her.

"When Ferro was born... she died at birth and two weeks later we heard a baby crying that sounded nothing like you at all," she said to Felix. "It was a baby girl, my Ferro... crying her little heart out in that very spot you died in," Tears welled up in their mother's eyes at the memory. "I had been very depressed and thought I'd gone insane, but you were there.."

After taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"When exactly was you going to tell me about me being part Valkyrie?" She asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, your father was going to decide the right time. The reason I am telling you now is because of what you just told me. Maybe this Tamsin isn't just the reason for this... connection between you two. I think because of you also having valkyrie in your blood it may have caused this to happen sooner..."

The twins sat there in utter confusion.

"But like I said, once you've spoken to her, from then on you should keep some space from you and the Valkyrie until my say so, okay?"

"But I've had two weeks of keeping my distance!"

"Ferro, keep your distance. If you two bond, this girl won't get to fulfill her duties as a Valkyrie. It will bring shame on her, it's bad enough after centuries, maybe even eons, of serving Odin that Valkyries are still seen as weak if they bond and bonding before even stepping foot in Valhalla for training... they would see that as blasphemy!" they knew exactly what their was talking about, having her tell the story about her in the past.

"We'll talk more about this when I'm over there, but now I have to pack and make a few calls, I'll be in touch once I'm there" leaving it at that, their mother hung up the call and the screen went blank.

"This isn't fair..." Ferro whispered.

"I know, but she's right" said Felix as he sighed.

* * *

It was around 10pm and Ferro had rushed to see Tamsin. Arriving outside her door, she stopped suddenly, wanting to have a few minutes to clear her head. This whole thing didn't make sense and it wasn't fair.

Okay so, she was basically part Valkyrie. It was a shock, but at the same time she thought it was pretty cool. They hadn't bonded, but would it really be so bad if they did at this age. Even though she knew she wasn't ready for such a committment yet, she could see herself with the Valkyrie. Starting a life together, but they were too young and Ferro couldn't allow Tamsin to go through with this, to back out of her Valkyrie duties. It would ruin her reputation before even getting the chance to earn one.

Finally, she knocked on the door and Lauren had answered.

"Hey Ferro, come in" the nymph gave the vampire a small smile.

"Thanks" said Ferro.

Tamsin sat on her bed, her eyes a little puffed up and slightly walked slowly towards the Valkyrie and sat on Lauren's bed opposite her.

"I'll leave you two alone" said Lauren as she left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

They both sat there in silence. Tamsin stared at Ferro while the vampire had her head down looking at her hands.

"You wanted to talk..." Said the Valkyrie.

Ferro looked up, "yeah, I just... wanted you to know, that me leaving like that... it wasn't your fault in any way, I just... have issues..."

"What kind of issues?"

Ferro sighed, not knowing where to begin after all the information today. "The reason I got expelled... what I told you wasn't exactly the truth" said Ferro.

"Okay..."

"One girl did get put into hospital, for loss of too much blood. The other two were just injured but, the fourth girl... I just couldn't stop" Ferro's features looked pained, thinking back to what happened that night.

"I couldn't control myself. I killed her..." Ferro didn't know how Tamsin would react to this, but she expected a bad one, silently hoping that this would push the Valkyrie away so it would make this easier.

To her surprise Tamsin just sat there and looked at her. The Valkyrie looked deeply into Ferro's eyes. The vampire saw a glint in Tamsin's eyes that showed she understood why she left so quickly.

"That's why you left... you feared that you might lose control... that you might of hurt me?" Tamsin gave the vampire a small smile.

Not giving her the chance to reply Tamsin stood up, took Ferro's hands in hers and pulled her to her feet. Standing there confused out of her mind the vampire watched as Tamsin came in close towards her, putting her arms around her neck giving her a hug.

The vampire stiffened for a moment but relaxed afterwards. Ferro breathed in deeply, breathed in her scent. It was a mixed of lavender and cinnamon, which she thought was an odd combination, but she couldn't complain. She smelt nice. Slowly putting her arms around the blonde's waist, she held her tight. They stood there like that for a long while until they felt it same pull to the heart. Their hearts raced fast, both in sync with each other.

Tamsin held Ferro tighter, not wanting to let her go, needing to see what happened next, to see where this was going. Thinking about their kiss, she hoped it was to do with the bond. She believed it was, not caring about being too young and having her whole life ahead of her. She just wanted to be happy. She didn't care about her duties as a Valkyrie once she left college. Didn't care about loyalties, or what the Valkyries in Valhalla would say.

A bright light emanated all around the two, different shades of blue and purple surrounded them. Slowly moving away from each other, just to make sure they could see that it wasn't just them their selves who could see this happening.

Ferro saw that the Valkyrie was covered in purple swirls and orbs, while Tamsin saw that the vampire was covered all in blue.

"What the..." Ferro said. _No, not now!_

"The bond" said Tamsin knowing deep down that it was.

Suddenly the blue and purple swirls and orbs had vanished, leaving Ferro confused and amazed while Tamsin was filled with joy. To her it was a miracle. For Ferro it was it wasn't the right time.

Ferro slowly sat down on the bed while Tamsin stood there, still amazed by what she saw, by what she experienced.

"We can't bond Tamsin" Ferro blurted out suddenly.

Tamsin then sat down as she furrowed her brows at the vampire, confused. "You do realise that what just happened... It's meant to be... I mean, we're destined for each other" Tamsin didn't understand why Ferro wouldn't want to go through with it. They were soul mates. Ferro was her warrior, Tamsin was her Valkyrie.

"You know how I feel about you, but just because of our feelings for each other, it doesn't mean we can go through with this... _not yet,"_ Ferro couldn't ruin the Valkyries life. "You're a Valkyrie. You'll go to Valhalla and you'll train your arse off" said Ferro, wanting the best for Tamsin. Not wanting her to miss out on having adventure in her life.

"You'll be the best Valkyrie there is, everyone will respect you, fear you. You'll be perfect" said Ferro.

"No... Ferro, I don't want to go to Valhalla. Not now, not anymore. I want you" Tamsin said not understanding her at all.

"You're everything I want... _you're all I ever wanted..."_ Tamsin knew it was ridiculous, only knowing her for nearly a couple of months now, not really spending that much time alone together.

College would be over in a few weeks and they'd be able to live their lives. If they bonded, she wouldn't have to go to Valhalla, they could be together.

"Tamsin. We can't be around each other for a long while, we have to keep a distance" Ferro looked away from her, she couldn't bare to look in her eyes.

"What... Why? If you're not ready we can wait. I don't want to rush you... I..." She sighed. "I just want to be with you" was all Tamsin could say not wanting to push it, not wanting to push her away.

"It's just for a little while... I just wouldn't be able to control myself. I won't be the reason for you missing out. I love you and I won't allow that. I can't have people calling you weak, calling you a failure before you even got the chance to prove how badass you are" For the first time in Ferro's life she actually felt like she was doing the right thing. "Tammy, you have to go to Valhalla. You're a Valkyrie. That's just the way it is"

"Ferro, please..." Tamsin began to cry. All she could think about was how much bad luck she had. How she probably doesn't even deserve to be happy.

"This isn't goodbye, it's just... a see you later" Ferro got up and moved closer towards the Valkyrie and kissed her gently on the lips. The vampire knew it would probably be longer than a little while, she just didn't know how long.

Tamsin watched the person she fell in love with walk away, closing the door behind them. _I love you._

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Tamsin. Ferro just wants her to live the life she was born to do, which is understandable!

Just a heads up, there won't be another update in a while.

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. All kinds of feedback is welcome! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Four Years Later**

Four years had passed all having graduated from college.

A lot had happened within the years. The whole gang was still pretty close, they're practically a family. Hale and Dyson had gotten their own apartment 15 minutes away from a Fae bar called the Dal Riata. They're now homicide detectives in the human police force assigned by the Ash so that they can solve cases for both human and Fae as a cover to keep them from being discovered.

Dyson and Bo had gotten back together, but only lasted for 3 weeks. Dyson came to his senses and broke up with the succubus. He finally realized that he didn't deserve her and could do a lot better, which benefit the Siren who really wanted his wingman back in the game. Bo had cheated on him anyway, and didn't know how to break up with the wolf without hurting him and so that worked out in her favor.

Bo and Kenzi had found an old abandoned house that was half an hour away from the Dal. Which Bo's grandfather owns. Taking over the abandoned house, that they called the crack shack, they now have jobs as private investigators for humans and fae. Alexis has been travelling around europe, but her and Kenzi are still together, they Skype each other every night.

As for Lauren, she is now a doctor and scientist working for the Dark Fae compound. She had an apartment, which she now shares with Tamsin, 10 minutes away from the Dal. The Valkyrie had gone to Valhalla a couple of weeks after their graduation and no one has seen or heard from her since then.

* * *

**Two Days After Christmas**

Walking through the 2 ft of thick snow, the Valkyrie made her way back to her apartment that she shared with Lauren. Tamsin was back in Canada. Taking souls from Earth up to Valhalla for 4 years now, the Valkyrie had no assignments at the moment and so decided to go home and see Lauren.

"Hey Laur" the Valkyrie walked right on in like she'd only just come back from to the store. Lauren was sitting on the couch looking at a few files as the Valkyrie entered their apartment.

"Tamsin!" Lauren shot up from the couch and ran towards the Valkyrie, giving her a huge hug. Tamsin chuckled at the shorter blonde and hugged her back. Releasing each other, they stood there and looked at one another.

"You look well" Lauren smiled, she noticed the Valkyrie's hair had grown longer.

"As do you," said Tamsin as she gave the nymph a small smile. "This place still looks the same" Tamsin said as she looked around the apartment and noticed that nothing had changed since the last time she was here.

"I figured I'd leave it just as it is until you got back" said Lauren smiling.

Tamsin moved over to the couch as the nymph rushed her way into the kitchen to get some wine glasses from the cupboard and a bottle of wine from the wine rack on wall beside the fridge.

"So... what's new?" Tamsin asked.

"Nothing much, I've just been looking at a few patient's files. Turns out there's someone out there that's using a certain drug to paralyze their victims," she sighed. "They torture them until the killer finally ends their suffering, deciding they are no longer satisfying to their blood thirsty needs" Lauren informed her.

"Sounds pretty... horrifying" said Tamsin.

"It is. We managed to save a few of the victims, I'm just working on to help Dyson and Hale, they've been on this case for 3 weeks now trying to catch this guy. But what about you, how have you been?"

"I've been... okay I guess. Took about a billion souls to Valhalla. The usual. It feels weird being back here though... I'll be going back in about a month or two" said Tamsin.

"Well, at least you'll get to relax for a while right? Enjoy it" said Lauren smiling. "I tell you what, we could go to the Dal later, have a few beers"

"Sounds like a plan" Tamsin smiled she could really do with a few beers now.

* * *

Entering the Dal later that night Lauren and the Valkyrie had chosen to sit in one of the booths that wasn't too far from the entrance. As they sat down they noticed Bo and Kenzi at the bar, Kenzi being the first to see the two, and seeing Tamsin she squealed.

"Tammy! Oh my Gods!" The petite goth rushed over to their booth and sat beside the Valkyrie, giving her a hug,

"Hey short stuff, you good?" The valkyrie smiled at the brunette, glad to see her.

"I'm great now! I've missed you Tam-Tam" Kenzi hugged the Valkyrie tighter not wanting to let her go while Lauren and Tamsin chuckled.

"Hey" said Bo, giving the Valkyrie a warm smile.

"Hey Bo," Tamsin smiled back glad to finally be able to relax and see her friends. "Ain't Hale and the wolf pup out tonight?" Tamsin asked.

"They said they were working on their case tonight actually" said Bo.

"The whole gang should be here! It's Tammy's first day back!" Kenzi said as she let the Valkyrie loose from her hug.

"We'll just plan a night out when everyone is free, that'll probably be around the time Alexis gets back in about a week" said Lauren.

"Yeah, and Felix should be back in town by now too, he apparently went to visit his father in Norway" Bo said.

Hearing Felix's name made her mind wander to his twin sister. "Has anyone... heard from Ferro?" Tamsin asked as she looked at the three women. Tamsin still thought about her, hoped they'd see each other again soon.

There was a long pause and both Kenzi and Bo turned to look at Lauren, who began to fidget with her hands. "I didn't want to tell you as you'd just got back. I only received it about a week ago" said Lauren as she looked at the Valkyrie apologetically.

"Received what?" Tamsin asked.

"Ever since you left for Valhalla... Ferro's been... away. Nobody really knows where, not even Felix. A letter arrived for you, it looks like her handwriting and there's no stamp indicating where it is she might be..." Lauren said giving the Valkyrie a small smile.

There was another long pause. This changed everything for Tamsin, she didn't expect to receive anything from the vampire. Especially not a letter. Suddenly, she didn't feel like drinking anymore.

"Is it alright if I go back home. I'm just really tired now" not being a total lie, Tamsin was in fact tired, but she desperately wanted to read that letter.

"Yeah, sure, we understand" all three of the answered, in total understanding that Tamsin probably needed a bit of alone time.

Just before the Valkyrie went through the doors Lauren called out to her. "Oh and Tamsin, the letter's placed underneath your pillow"

Tamsin gave the nymph a small smile before leaving out.

* * *

As Tamsin entered her room, she rushed straight over to her pillows and found a purple letter placed underneath. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and slid under the covers as she put her bedside lamp on, slowly opening the letter, she made herself comfortable and took a deep breath.

_Dear Tamsin,_

_I know you won't receive this until you arrive back which could be another four years for all I know, but I figured that maybe, hopefully, you'd appreciate it. I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about you. It would be pretty hard not to. In fact, I think about you every day. I was worried that with us being distant from each other I'd start to forget what you look like, but you consume my thoughts. You're always in my head.. always in my dreams. _

_Do you think about me too? I hope so. I hope you don't hate me. I just wanted the best for you. We only knew each other for such a short time and I didn't want your life ruined because of me. It wouldn't have been fair on you. But I miss you so much. It's hard not being able to see you, this distance from you. It kills me and I know it's killing you too. I feel so empty. Finding someone, the perfect girl, the person I'm destined for and having it taken away... it isn't fair, but that's life._

Tamsin felt tears sting her eyes.

_For the Fae four years isn't really a long time, but for me... It's felt like centuries. I couldn't speak to you at our graduation, it would have killed us both, it would have been too hard to say goodbye. After we spoke that night when we went through the first stage of out bond, the look on your face. The agony. The look of loss. It killed me. I couldn't put you through that again. _

_Do you forgive me? I wouldn't blame you if you hated me now._

Tamsin shook her head. _I could never hate you._

_I haven't been around in Canada since Christmas that year. I wasn't in the mood for all that... happiness. Not without you. I bought you a present though for when you get back. I gave it to Felix to look after. I'm not going to say what it is, that would spoil the surprise, but I hope you like it. _

_Let's just say it's a Valkyrie thing._

_Anyway, I don't really know what else to say. I don't even know why I'm choosing to write a letter to you, you probably don't even want to hear from me. I guess, it's just easier because of the situation we're in now. I'm no good at this stuff... who writes letters anymore? _

_Well, I've got to go now, but before I stop writing I just want you to know... that I love you. I love you so much... and I hope you still love me too._

_Ferro._

Tamsin read the letter three times, crying every time she read the last part. Of course she still loved her. She was all Tamsin ever wanted. She was the one. It sucked that they were partly bonded and couldn't even see each other. Having to stay clear from one another so she could serve Odin, live up to her Valkyrie duties, her purpose, her birth right.

Part of her wondered if maybe the vampire had responsibilities of her own too. She wondered how long it would be until she saw her again, or if she'd see her at all. Ferro never mentioned what she'd be doing once they left college.

The Valkyrie's mind was all over the place, thinking of Ferro and hoping she was alright. Finally falling asleep, she went into a deep slumber and dreamt of the vampire that night.

* * *

It was New Years Eve and the gang was out at the Dal. Hale and Dyson had solved the case they were working on 2 days ago and so they decided to fit that into the new year celebration and celebrate at the Dal.

The Valkyrie and Dyson was on their 4th game of pool while Hale watched. Lauren, Bo and Kenzi was sat at the bar talking to Bo's grandfather.

"Trickster, please can I have a bottle from the top shelf. Last time was just a one-off, I didn't mean to start a World War 3! But that slutty chick was all up on my woman!" said Kenzi.

"Kenzi, no! This is a place of sanctuary. I won't allow fights in my bar" said Bo's grandfather.

"Such a party pooper" Kenzi murmured as she made her way over to the pool table.

"Trick, can we at least have a bottle from the top shelf for back at the crack shack? Please?" Bo begged like a child while Lauren chuckled at the succubus.

"Fine. But I will only hand it over when you guys are about to leave" said Trick.

"Thanks gramps!" said Bo.

**At The Pool Table**

"So Tammers, got any letters lately?" Kenzi asked.

"None what so ever, short stack" said the Valkyrie.

"Well, I'm sure she's doing okay. I mean, she must know that you're back somehow, maybe she'll be back in Toronto soon..." Kenzi hoped.

"Yeah, maybe" said Tamsin, not really convinced that it would happen.

Kenzi gave the Valkyrie a small smile before she noticed Alexis had arrived and wandered off towards her.

Everyone was hanging out and having a relaxed night. Tamsin had just potted the 8 ball and did a victory dance in all up in the Wolf's personal space. At that moment Felix had entered the Dal with his older brother Ade and a dark-skinned woman who no one recognized apart from Hale... and Tamsin.

"Felice!" Hale called out with excitement.

"Hey you!" They hugged and greeted each other.

"Everyone this is my older sister Felice, she just arrived earlier today" said Felix.

The whole gang had said their hello's and greeted her. Finally she got to Tamsin.

"Hey Tamsin" Felice gave the blonde Valkyrie a smile.

"Hey Felice" Tamsin smiled back.

"Wait, you know each other?" Bo asked

"We worked alongside each other her first year in Valhalla, she's one of the best now" Felice answered giving Tamsin a proud smile.

"Don't you find it weird how you end up working with Ferro's older sister?" Kenzi whispered to Tamsin, Felice heard her, unknowingly to the petite brunette.

"Let's just say," said Felice, "that I was asked to aid the Valkyrie for a while, which then ended up with me becoming her mentor"

"You're her mentor?" Felix asked.

"Yes. Oh, Ferro should be back soon by the way," Felice addressed towards her brothers. "I made a quick stop to Norway, to check on Dad," she shook her head. "Ferro was there a few weeks ago. Looks like she's got herself into some shit again. Typical Ferro" said Felice.

"Shit like what?" Felix asked

"Something to do with this girl that she met at your college, some redhead" said Felice.

_Lilith_. Tamsin was suddenly alert.

"Let me guess, she broke her heart? All Ferro knows is how to sweet talk them into bed and then ditch them" said Ade annoyed at his little sister.

"Ferro isn't like that anymore Adrien, she's... changed" said Felix feeling the need to defend his twin. Only he knew the reason Ferro had changed, and so did their mother. He looked towards Tamsin.

"Tamsin, can I talk to you for a quick second?" Felix asked.

"Sure" said Tamsin as she thought about what he could need to talk about alone. They made their way out of the Dal and left the rest of the gang inside.

Tamsin and Felix were leaning against the wall of the Dal. Felix looked at the Valkyrie and saw a change in her. "You look good Tamsin. You look strong. Four years isn't exactly a long time, not for our kind anyway, but... It's done you good" said Felix.

"It has. I'm glad I went to Valhalla, doesn't change how I feel about Ferro though, I still want to complete the bond. Felix, I love her" Tamsin never thought she'd be lucky enough to ever find her warrior, to bond, especially so early in her life.

"I know, but... it would be too soon and you know that. You both know you're meant for each other. You've already went through the first stage of the bond. There's no rush. You're not going anywhere, and neither is she. You have all the time in the world" Felix wanted to make sure the Valkyrie new this and not rush into anything. It would have been like two teenagers getting married at a young age. He just wanted them to both live their life to the fullest before they made such a commitment.

"You're right, we have plenty of time," Tamsin agreed. "I wish she was here" she said.

"She will be, soon. Now come on, let's get back inside and get drunk" Felix smiled at the Valkyrie as he took her hand and pulled her back into the Dal while she laughed.

By 11.30pm the Dal was full and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Tamsin and Felice had teamed up and won three games in a row of pool against Dyson and Felix. Everyone else was sat at a booth not far from the pool table drinking shots and having a laugh.

* * *

It was now 10 seconds until midnight and everyone was counting down for the New Year. As Tamsin counted down the last 3 seconds she felt a warm feeling in her heart and looked towards the entrance to the Dal. As it hit midnight and everyone shouted happy New Year, Ferro appeared at the entrance. The blonde's heart skipped a beat.

Making her way up from the booth she rushed her way through the crowd towards the vampire. Ferro searched the crowd and spotted Tamsin, she smiled as the Valkyrie came to a stop a few feet away from her.

All of their friends had stopped cheering and looked throughout the crowd, watching the encounter between the two of them.

"Hey" said Ferro as she gave a shy smile at the blonde. Tamsin couldn't think of anything to say, she didn't want to say anything. The Valkyrie ran towards Ferro and kissed her passionately as she threw her arms around the vampire. Ferro reciprocated instantly and held the Valkyrie firmly around her waist not wanting this perfect moment to end.

"I wasn't expecting her to come here _this_ soon, but I guess it's the perfect time for two lovers to reunite" Felice chuckled.

"Absolutely perfect" said Lauren as she sniffles, removing a tear from her eye. The dark-skinned Valkyrie looked over at Lauren and smiled at her, handing her a tissue.

Both the Valkyrie and Vampire had stopped for breath and looked into each other's eyes as they rested against one another's forehead and smiled.

"I've missed you so much" Tamsin managed to breathe out.

"I've missed you too" said Ferro, now kissing the Valkyrie on the forehead and pulling her in close for a hug.

"Don't I get a hug too!" Kenzi asked as she made her way over to the two lovebirds.

"Of course" said Ferro as made her way to hug Kenzi and the rest of the gang.

"Where have you even been these past four years?" Kenzi asked.

"Just... Around" Ferro gave the small brunette a cheeky grin.

"Yeah well, it hasn't just been Tammy here who's missed you, y'know! We're your friends too, leech!" Kenzi told her off as she pointed at he vampire who just chuckled at the her.

"I know and I'm sorry, won't happen again" Ferro promised as she looked towards Tamsin.

"Better not" said the blonde as she made her way back over to Ferro and held hands, intertwining them.

They made their way over to the bar, as their booth was now taken, and ordered a round of drinks. Ferro had sat down on one of the stools while Tamsin stood between her legs, putting her arms around the vampire's neck. All night they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Further down the bar from them Lauren and Felice was sat down talking. "They both look adorable don't they... They're perfect" Lauren said as they both looked at the two lovebirds who were now making their way to the ladies room.

"They sure do. I'm glad Ferro finally has a reason to change her ways now instead of having me to look up to" said Felice.

"I have a feeling Ferro will still be a bit of a rebel either way" the nymph laughed.

"A bit of a rebel? Nuh-uh. She's a full on rebel, I can tell you that now. She calmed down a bit when she turned 13, the only issues since then was her lack of control for blood, but before then she was a little shit," They both laughed. "Always pulling pranks on Ade and Felix, hell she even pulled pranks on our parents! Not me though, I'd of killed her" Felice chuckled.

"Sounds like she was a handful"

"Oh she was, but Felix didn't make it easy either. The were both misfits back then. A lot's changed now though" Felice smiled to herself.

"Where'd the two lovebirds go? We're heading back to the crack shack for an after party" Kenzi said as she made her way over to Lauren and Felice.

"They made a quick escape into the ladies room, oh wait.. Here they come now" Lauren grinned.

"Hey lovebirds, you done shacking up in the toilets or what... We're heading back to the crack shack for an after party, you coming?" Kenzi asked.

"I think we'll pass on that short stack, we want time alone so we're heading back to mine" said Tamsin as she pulled the vampire towards the entrance.

"See you guys later" Ferro winked as her and Tamsin giggled making their way out of the Dal.

"Looks like you're crashing at the crack shack tonight Doc" Kenzi said to Lauren as they all just laughed and made their way out of the Dal.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you guys liked this chapter, I personally think it could be better. Let me know what you think. All kinds of feedback are welcome. Hope you guys are having a blessed day :)


	7. Chapter 7

Tamsin and Ferro entered the apartment. They both couldn't way to spend time alone with each other. Tamsin lead the vampire to her room and closed the door. Ferro sat on her bed and looked at the Valkyrie. Her heart raced and she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to have someone like Tamsin in her life. All the vampire wanted to do was hold her in her arms and never let go.

"Come here" Ferro held out her hand for the Valkyrie to take and pulled her gently towards her to sit on her lap. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a small navy box.

"I went by to Felix's place earlier and took this back. I thought I might aswell give this to you myself" slowly opening the box Ferro looked up at Tamsin to see her expression. The valkyrie smiled when she saw what it was. Inside the box was a silver necklace that had wings placed in the center.

"It represents you being a Valkyrie. I just wanted to get you something nice, something personal, y'know... you like it right?" Ferro asked even though she could already tell the Valkyrie did by her smile.

"I love it," Tamsin kissed Ferro on the lips tenderly. "And I love you" Ferro smiled at the blonde and took the necklace out of the box. Tamsin held her hair up while she put it on and touched the wings gently.

"I love you too" said Ferro.

Tamsin couldn't help but smile at the vampire, she felt a warm feeling in her heart and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Can we just cuddle for tonight? I mean, I can't wait to make love to you, like I'm dying to make love to you, but I just want you told hold me" said Tamsin as she looked shyly towards the vampire.

Ferro didn't mind that at all. "Of course," she smiled as they both got up and stripped to their underwear. Tamsin was wearing a matching black laced bra and thong and Ferro in a navy blue sports bra and girl boxers. They both got into bed and Ferro held the blonde around her waist while Tamsin nestled her face in the vampire's neck and placed her hand on the vampire's chest.

They were laid like that for 15 minutes in silence, enjoying one another's company, comfortable in their place and happy to spend time with each other finally.

Tamsin thought about what the vampire had been doing these last for years "What have you been doing since graduation? No one's heard from you since you left" Tamsin said.

Ferro took a deep breath. "I was kind of travelling around. Trying to keep distance from this place and... certain people"

"Lilith," said Tamsin as remembered what Felice mentioned to the gang earlier. "Felice mentioned you got yourself into shit with a redhead"

"And straight away you knew it was Lilith," Ferro chuckled. "Still jealous about that morning huh?" She smirked.

"Not anymore, you're my girl now" Tamsin looked up at Ferro and leaned in to kiss her.

"That I am" Ferro smiled.

"Well," Tamsin sat up to look at Ferro properly. "What has she done now after all these years?" Tamsin asked.

The vampire looked at the Valkyrie and sighed again. Sitting up and leaning against the headboard she took her time to answer the blonde, not sure where to start.

"That night, when I freaked out and left you in the woods... I ran into her after that. She was watching us, spying on us, on me. My head was all over the place and I kind of lost it..."

"What do you mean?"

"She made a pass on me, tried to force her way. I flipped out and attacked her. I was just so angry. I felt horrible for leaving you that night and then she tried to make a move... I just, I don't know..."

"She forced her way with you?!" Tamsin was pissed off. _I knew she was a slut, but to force her way with my girlfriend. Is she fucking crazy!_

"Tamsin, I attacked her after that. The scar is still there on her neck..."

"How'd you know that?"

Ferro sighed. "She's been stalking me. All these years following me around. I was in Paris at a market buying your necklace and she was there, hiding behind a stall that sold rugs... watching me. I confronted her. I think she's obsessed..."

"She's obsessed alright! Won't be once I'm through with that bitch" said Tamsin.

"Tammy, leave it. If me feeding didn't arouse others this probably wouldn't have happened. That's what it sometimes does to people... They become addicted"

"I know, but this isn't the first time she's done this. Lauren told me she acted this way with Bo too. And Ferro... The first time we met, I had a dream. You died in a fire and it was her fault! I can't let that happen. I can't lose you" Tamsin said as she looked into Ferro's eyes. Remembering that dream like it was yesterday having forgotten about all these years, deep inside her gut the Valkyrie was panicking. Not realising until now that the dream she had been a vision.

* * *

**Meanwhile a the crack shack**

"So do you think Ferro and Tamsin are doing it or what?" Bo was pretty drunk and couldn't get the vampire and the Valkyrie out of her mind.

"Bo, you're drunk... Just... Shut up" said Kenzi as she was trying to make out with Alexis on the couch.

"No, I will not shut up!" Bo sat between the two of them. "Ferro hasn't changed one bit, apart from the fact that she looks more..."

"Grown up?" Said Alexis.

"Yeah... She's so hot. And oh my Gods, her sister Felice is so fine" Bo's eyes went from blue to brown and both Kenzi and Alexis rolled their eyes and left the succubus to her thoughts while they went upstairs to Kenzi's room.

In the kitchen both Lauren and Felice was sat on the island, with their feet resting on the stools, and drinking vodka. Felice couldn't help but over hear the conversation the girls had on the couch. Lauren noticed the dark-skinned valkyrie watching Bo.

"Do you like Bo?" Lauren grinned at her, although deep down she was a little jealous.

"I don't do sex demons" was all Felice said.

"Why not?"

"They're not my type"

"Why not?"

Felice then looked at Lauren and couldn't help but laugh. "What is this, 21 questions? I just have other preferences"

"Like what?" Lauren was really drunk and could not control herself from trying to find out what Felice's type was.

"I prefer intelligent women. Bo is not intelligent" said Felice.

"I'm intelligent" Lauren said nonchalantly as she looked away from the Valkyrie.

"That you are Doc" Felice smirked at the dark-haired blonde. She knew the nymph was drunk out of her mind right now and she thought it was funny... and cute.

"Where'd everybody go?" Bo asked as she walked over to the two of them.

"Dyson and Hale left early and... you bored Kenzi and Alexis to death so they went upstairs" Lauren laughed in the succcubus' face which was not to Bo's amusement. Looking away from Lauren, as she continued to laugh, she spoke to Felice.

"Felice, you're welcome to stay here if you like. There's plenty of room in my king sized bed" Bo flirted as she stroked the Valkyrie's leg, which to Felice's surprise the succubus didn't use her charm on her. _Thank the Gods._

"Actually I said I'd crash at Lauren's tonight and seeing as I'm tired and she's totally wasted, I think it's best we set off now" Felice lied as she smiled towards the succbus.

"Oh, okay. Fine" said Bo.

Lauren laughed even harder when she saw Bo glare at her. "Oh Bo, poor Bo! Gods, you're so desperate!" Lauren managed to say through fits of laughter.

"Wow, yeah, we better go now" said Felice finding this moment to be very awkward and slightly amusing.

As bo stormed off to her room Felice held Lauren around the waist with her arm and guided the laughing nymph out of the crack shack towards her car.

* * *

**Lauren and Tamsin's apartment**

"Wait, what fire? I'm confused..." Said Ferro.

"Ferro, the first day we met, that same night I had a dream. At the cabin that's near the college, you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember the cabin" Ferro smiled as she remembered their first kiss was there.

"That's where you died. I saw you die Ferro and Lilith is the reason. Gods, I can't believe I forgot to mention this to you!" The valkyrie said annoyed at herself.

Ferro took the Valkyrie by the chin and looked into her eyes. "Tamsin, you just told me now so... I'm not gonna die. I'm not going anywhere near the cabin any time soon so relax. Everything will be fine" she leaned forward and kissed Tamsin gently on the lips.

Tamsin looked at her and signed, although she was filled with dread about what might happen to the vampire she didn't let it stop her from enjoying this moment with her.

"You haven't changed much you know," said Ferro. "These past years it's clear you've become more alert and on guard but, there's still that vulnerable teenage you in there. Valkyrie's are supposed to be tough. Hardcore" Ferro teased the blonde.

"I guess when I'm with you I feel safe, I feel like I can be myself _fully_ around you," Tamsin smiled. "I don't like feeling vulnerable or getting attached but it's hard when you're basically bonded with someone"

Ferro took a few moments to think about what they had just spoken about.

"I was thinking that maybe we should... Complete the bond" Ferro was hesitant but even though she wanted Tamsin to have the full experience of fulfilling her duties as a Valkyrie, spending those four years away from her was unbearable for her.

"What..." Was all Tamsin could say. After all this time the vampire decided she wanted to bond now and Tamsin was speechless. This was exactly what she wanted, but now she had doubts.

"Tamsin, even though we're not fully bonded, the years we spent apart was hard. It was like a part of me was lost... I felt empty. I needed you. I can't bear to feel that way again. At least once it's completed we can both feel whole, we can sense each other even with the distance. We don't even have to tell anyone, I'm sure there's a way to keep it a secret for as long as we can, that way you can still work for Odin"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Tamsin, I love you. Of course I'm sure" said Ferro.

Tamsin got out of her bed and paced back and forth in her underwear. The valkyrie loved Ferro and she wanted to be bonded, she wanted to be with her, but she thought about what Felix told her earlier that night, about them having all the time in the world. She knew he was right she was ready, but deep down even though Ferro loved her, she knew the vampire wasn't ready and she didn't want to take advantage of this moment.

Ferro watched as the Valkyrie paced around, thinking hard about what she said. The vampire was nervous. Not knowing what the best thing to do was, but she wanted to bond as soon as possible. Ferro wasn't ready, but she loved her and knew that Tamsin wanted this. Ferro just didn't want to lose her.

Stopping to look at the vampire she spoke. "I believe you. But I know you aren't ready, I can sense it somehow and I don't want this to be rushed. I want this to happen because we're both ready and certain this is what we want. We have plenty of time," Tamsin smiled. "Plus, when we bond I don't want it to be a secret, I want the world to know"

Ferro stood up and walked towards the blonde. "As long as I don't lose you then that's fine by me"

"You won't lose me Ferro, I love you too much. Probably more than you love me" Tamsin chuckled.

"That's impossible" Ferro smiled.

They both leaned in towards each other and kissed. Tamsin was so happy in that moment she could die, she loved Ferro and she couldn't believe the vampire loved her back.

***CRASH***

"What the hell was that?" Tamsin whispered.

Ferro just shrugged and went to go check it out. As she opened the door, her and Tamsin's jaw dropped. Looking from then broken lamp to the coach they saw both Lauren and Felice ripping each other's clothes off and making out with such force, fighting for dominance.

Felice could sense eyes watching her and stopped suddenly to Lauren's annoyance.

"Felice, what the... Oh!" Lauren followed Felice's gaze, realised that she had no shirt on and quickly grabbed a cushion off the coach.

"Hey sis," said Felice. "I thought you guys would be asleep"

"Hence why you decided to smash that lamp over there..." Ferro said sarcastically.

"Uh..." Lauren was so embarrassed and couldn't say a word so she quickly rushed towards her room and left Felice in the living room, stood in nothing but her underwear. The dark-skinned valkyrie took her belongings off the floor and cleared her throat.

"So I'm just gonna leave you two to it" leaving it at that she left the girls in the living room and went into Lauren's room, not wanting to let that ruin her night with the darker blonde and closed the door gently behind her.

"Wow" was all Tamsin could say.

Ferro and Tamsin looked at each other and laughed as they made their way back into Tamsin's room.

* * *

**A/N:** As I wrote that part with Lauren laughing in Bo's face I was laughing so hard. It was really funny in my head :')

Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I hope you guys like this chapter, could be better in my opinion.

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, the Valkyrie looked at the time across from her, it was 10am. As she looked to her left dreadlocks were in her face and she smiled to herself. It was their first night sleeping in the same bed, being close, being together.

They hadn't been intimate that night, which neither of them minded anyway, Ferro would wait for as long as the Valkyrie wanted. Tamsin was still a virgin and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Ferro, thinking about it was quite nerve wrecking for her and she wanted her first time with the vampire to be perfect and special, just like their first kiss.

Across the room the brightness of the sun had peeked through the corner of the open window on Ferro's face causing her to moan as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Gods, why must the sun be so bright?" Ferro murmured.

Tamsin chuckled at the vampire. "It's only a bit of sunshine. Don't be such a vamp"

"I hate the sun" said Ferro.

"Then why wear that ring so you can go out during the day?"

"Because it's a privilege to be blessed with such a gift from our grandmother, so my father says"

"You have a grandmother?" Tamsin asked.

Ferro looked over at the blonde like she was crazy and couldn't help but smile at her. "Of course I have a grandmother. Tamsin, I think you need more sleep, your mind clearly isn't functioning properly" Ferro laughed.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the vampire. "My mind is fine, I just never pictured a vampire with a grandmother for some reason, I don't know..."

"Well, how do you think your Father was even born? He's a vampire..."

"I never met my grandma though. I just assumed she didn't exist" said Tamsin.

"You're really weird, but I still love you" Ferro sat up in the bed and leaned over to kiss Tamsin's forehead. The valkyrie smiled and moved forward to jump on top of Ferro, attacking her with kisses all over her face.

"Wait," Tamsin stopped for a second. "I can smell bacon!" Quickly getting out of bed, they both rushed out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Standing there in front of the cooker was Lauren and Felice, fully dressed. Lauren was wearing a yellow sun-dress and Felice was wearing a black leather jacket with light grey jeans.

The nymph was cooking the bacon while Felice had her arms wrapped around her waist whispering in Lauren's ear, which kept making her giggle. Tamsin cleared her throat to get their attention while her and Ferro watched the two of them. Lauren, startled by the noise, turned to look at them.

"Uh, hey guys" said Lauren sheepishly.

"Morning" said Felice as she went over to sit at the island.

"You two look cosy" Ferro smirked.

"And you two look a mess" Felice smirked back as she looked at the other Valkyrie and her sister, both with messy hair, looking tired as hell.

"So, how was the after party at the crack shack" Tamsin asked.

"Well, the nymph over here," Felice nodded towards Lauren. "Was absolutely wasted, called Bo desperate and laughed right in her face before we left" Felice couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Why?" Tamsin asked, amused at Lauren's now embarrassed and annoyed look on her face.

"She was hitting on Felice," Lauren said accusingly as the older Valkyrie smiled at her. "I'm sick of Bo thinking she can get anyone she wants" Lauren exclaimed.

"Wow," said Ferro. "Poor Bo"

Tamsin smacked Ferro's arm and gave her a look. "Not poor Bo, poor Lauren"

Tamsin made her way over to her best friend and hugged her while Ferro made her way over to her big sister, rubbing her arm as she furrowed her brow at the blonde.

"You deserved that" said Felice while she laughed at her younger sister.

"Whatever" Ferro muttered.

"Here, I made us all breakfast" Lauren said as she placed bacon sandwiches on the island for everyone.

"So what do you two have planned for the day?" Tamsin asked the older valkyrie and Lauren.

"I need to drop by to the compound for a sec and then Felice and I are going out for the day" Lauren smiled to herself.

"Like a date?" Ferro asked.

"Just a day out" said Lauren she didn't want to rush anything, not really knowing what it was between her and the older Valkyrie.

"It's a date" Ferro confirmed earning herself a smack on the back of her head by the older valkyrie, causing Tamsin to chuckle.

"So that's how it goes now? Sex before the date. Classy" said Ferro as she smirked at the nymph who then started to blush. This time both Valkyries smacked the vampire across the head causing Ferro to scowl at them.

"What are you two doing today?" Felice asked.

"Uh... I don't know actually. We haven't planned anything" Tamsin said, not really bothered as long as she spent the day with Ferro.

"Why not?" Lauren asked.

"Because we've been busy" said Ferro.

"Doing what?" Felice smiled.

"Hanging out" Ferro said annoyed.

"Just hanging out?" Felice asked unconvinced.

"Yes. Just hanging out. Unlike you two last night wrecking the place" Ferro said as she smirked at Lauren who started to blush.

"Ferro, shut up" Felice warned.

"Then stop with the 21 questions" Ferro accused.

"Gods, you two are like children" Tamsin laughed as she shook her head.

"I'm nothing like child" Felice said as she went to place her plate in the sink.

Ferro scoffed at her big sister. "Enough chatter, I'm going back to bed" said Ferro as she left the kitchen going back to Tamsin's room, suddenly feeling a little drained.

"What's with her?" Tamsin asked.

"I annoy her easily, it's fun" Felice smiled.

"And yet she looks up to you?" Lauren asked as she chuckled.

"Of course. I'm the best" Felice smirked.

"That I can't disagree with" Lauren walked over to the older valkyrie and leaned in for a kiss, which then became passionate and a little over the top.

"Right, I'm just gonna..." Tamsin trailed off as she walked back to her bedroom.

* * *

Entering her room she saw Ferro just sitting on the bed, she looked like she had something on her mind. Tamsin moved towards her and a sudden feeling hit her... an urge to feed.

"Ferro, are you okay?" Tamsin asked. It was weird that she was feeling this, she had no reason to feel this way.

"I just feel a little... Irritated. I haven't fed in a while"

"I can feel your irritation..." Tamsin said as she stood there, brows furrowed in thought like she was waiting for something to happen.

"Huh?" Ferro was confused.

"I just had this urge, like a craving to feed and yet here you are... irritated and you haven't fed"

"You think it's the bond?" Ferro asked.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't make sense... it's not completed..."

"Yeah..." Ferro didn't know what else to say. They made a decision together to wait until they were ready to complete the bond and yet here they are feeling what the other feels. It was messing with her head and it didn't help that she was hungry... she needed to feed badly.

The valkyrie could see that Ferro was struggling with herself, not knowing what to do. It was ridiculous, they were together now, if she needs to feed then she can feed of her, right?

"Ferro, if you need to feed..." Tamsin started to say.

"No. I'm not feeding off of you" Ferro's eyes looked dull, no longer a vibrant golden color but now grey making their way to black. The vampire didn't realize how much she needed to feed until now.

"You don't look so good babe, if you need to feed then feed off me. It makes sense, we are together" said Tamsin.

The vampire hesitated. "I don't know Tamsin... When I feed it's not just a feed y'know, there's the sexual stuff and you're not ready and I don't wanna rush you" Ferro rambled.

"Babe, just fucking feed I don't care" Tamsin said sternly towards the vampire which made her chuckle.

"Fine," Ferro looked at her. "Come here" Ferro whispered as she stood up and guided Tamsin towards her. The valkyrie had no idea what to expect, never having spent the time with her girlfriend for her to feed off her... ever.

Tamsin's heart began to race, she wasn't scared, but she was nervous. Ferro moved the blonde's hair away from her neck and moved her head forward as Tamsin leaned her head back. Ferro placed a gentle kiss on her as she closed her eyes.

The vampire then sunk her teeth into her, it was a quick sharp pain which caused Tamsin to let out a small gasp, but that soon led to moans of pleasure as Ferro began to drink. The vampire remembered that moment at the lake when they first kissed, and the sudden smell of the Valkyrie's blood. It smelt good back then, but the taste of it was even better. Tamsin's blood had a sweet exotic taste to it making her feel high like she was on ecstasy.

Tamsin felt the same, only it was different, she felt like her heart was about to burst. The feeling of pleasure, love and passion consumed her soul. As she pulled the vampire close, she wrapped her arms around her. The amount of love she felt for the vampire was beyond anything she could imagine in that moment, she was ready for it. Ready to make love.

But as Tamsin began preparing herself to make passionate love with the vampire, Ferro stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Tamsin asked out of breath and a little flustered.

"I've had enough, why?" Ferro smirked at the blonde, she knew what Tamsin was thinking but she also knew the valkyrie wasn't ready.

"You just looked like you needed a really good feed... you looked pretty drained earlier. You sure you had enough?" Tamsin wasn't expecting her to stop so suddenly, she also didn't expect herself to want the vampire to bite her again so desperately.

Ferro just smiled at her. "We need to get ready, we're gonna crash Lauren and Felice's date today, make it a double" Ferro winked.

"We can't just crash their date. Lauren hasn't had a girlfriend since Bo, which is a big deal. Her and Felice make a cute couple actually, we should just have our own date instead, leave those to lovebirds to it" said Tamsin.

"Well... what shall we do?"

"I don't mind staying in all day, in bed, with you..." Tamsin put her arms around the vampire and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I guess we could have a lazy day, no harm in that" Ferro smiled as she kissed the valkyrie again this time with more passion. They both got back into bed and carried on making out under the covers.

* * *

"We're back!"

Lauren and Felice had gone for a picnic earlier that day at their local park. While the nymph quickly popped into the Dark compound the older valkyrie had quickly flown to the other side of town and bought everything se could think of suitable for a picnic, placing them in the trunk before Lauren had come back.

It was a peaceful and relaxing date. Lauren hadn't been with anyone other than Bo since college, never really feeling ready to be with anyone else. They had hit off when they met last night and she could see herself together with valkyrie.

"Where are they?" Lauren asked.

"Well, the doors shut," Felice said as she looked towards Tamsin's room. "They've probably been sleeping all day"

"Just sleeping?" Lauren asked.

"I guarantee it" Felice chuckled.

"They really are perfect for each other" Lauren said, happy for her best friend that her and the vampire had reunited. The nymph made a mental note to arrange a double date for the four of them.

"Maybe we should head back to bed" said Felice as she walked over to the nymph and picking her up a putting her over her shoulder causing Lauren to giggle.

"Maybe we should" said Lauren as she were rushed into her bedroom in fits of giggles.

* * *

"Mother, everything is fine here. Ferro's great, she's been with Tamsin ever since she got back" Felix told his mother over the phone, trying assure her that Ferro was okay and not in any trouble.

"Well who is this redhead Felice was talking about then? This girl sounds like trouble"

"She's just a girl who was hanging around our college, she's nothing to worry about,okay? Listen mother, I have to go I'm meeting a friend now. Talk soon, okay, love you" Felix hung up the phone before his mother could say anything.

Walking into the Dal he saw Kenzi and Bo sat at the bar and made his way over to them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Fe, you okay?" Bo asked noticing he looked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, just my mother being her typical nagging self. I need a drink" said Felix as he signalled Trick to over and asked for 6 shots and 2 beers for him and Bo.

"Where's Lauren and everyone? Thought they'd be out tonight" Bo asked.

"I spoke to Felice earlier, her and Lauren went on a date so I guess they're still together...somewhere" said Felix.

"Lauren went on a date with Felice?" Bo asked annoyed and a little surprised.

"Yeah, Lauren is totally her type, she has a thing for intelligence" said Felix.

"Well, Bo has no chance" Kenzi teased.

"Kenzi, shut up" said Bo annoyed as she smacked the brunette on her arm making Kenzi and Felix chuckle.

"I'm not having this," said Kenzi. "Order some more shots, I'm gonna text Tammy and tell her to get her and her Vamp's ass over here!"

"Tell them to stop being so unsociable, even though it's only been a full day but still... we miss them!" Felix downed his three shots in a row.

"Felix calm down with the drinking" Bo giggled before downing the rest of her beer

"Says you!" Felix exclaimed before her burst into laughter.

"They better get their asses down here 'cause I'll be damned if I'm gonna be stuck here with you two" Kenzi shook her head as she watched the two of them getting really drunk from a few beers and shots.

* * *

**A/N**: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, all feedback welcome!

Hope you're all having a good day :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I kind of struggled with this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Read, review and enjoy. All feedback are welcome!

* * *

Ferro had just come back from the bathroom when Tamsin's phone vibrated. "It's Kenzi, she wants us to head over to the Dal" said Tamsin making her way up to gather some clothes.

"I don't know, can't we just stay in bed and make out?" Ferro asked as she smiled at the blonde.

"Nope. I feel like going out and showing you off" Tamsin smirked.

Ferro sighed. "Fine, but can we leave a little early?

"Babe, it's like 9pm already...it's already getting late" Tamsin let out a small laugh.

"Well, we'll leave at 11 then?" Ferro asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"By the way they're screaming and moaning in the other room, I'd rather do an all nighter" Tamsin laughed.

"Fair point" Ferro chuckled as she made her way back into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"I think we should get out of bed now, all this sex is making me hungry" Felice had no energy left in her. The nymph had way too much stamina than she thought and surprisingly, the valkyrie just couldn't keep up.

"Aren't Valkyrie's suppose to have a lot of stamina and strength?" Lauren teased as she made her way from under the covers, giggling.

"Yeah, when it comes to fighting in battles and stuff," Felice chuckled. "Sex, well...I can't compete with you in that department, which I've never experienced before, but I can't complain...you really know how to hit the right spots" Felice smiled at the nymph as she gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well, I guess I'm just really gifted" Lauren smiled, pulling the valkyrie closer and kissing her deeply.

"Seriously though," Felice pulled back for a second. "I'm starving" they both laughed as Lauren got up to put on her gown.

"I'll make us a snack, but I suggest you stay in bed to regain your energy" Lauren winked at the valkyrie before heading towards the kitchen.

As she made her way through the living room she saw both Ferro and Tamsin putting their jackets on. "Thought you guys were staying in?" Lauren asked.

"We're heading to the Dal to get away from you two humping like animals" said Tamsin as Ferro smirked at Lauren. "Yeah, we can't deal with all the howling and screams, sounds like a wolf and banshsee are hooking up in there" Ferro shook her head.

"Well, I haven't been with anyone in a long time so deal with it. I deserve to have fun" said Lauren.

"Of course you do" said Tamsin as she made her way over to give Lauren a hug.

"Ugh, can we go now?" Ferro asked feeling a little awkward.

"Okay, we're outta here. See you guys later!" Tamsin and Ferro made their way out leaving Lauren in the kitchen.

"Lauren..." Felice called out as she made her way into the living room.

"Mm" Lauren murmured while she roamed through the cupboards.

"Maybe we can leave the snacks until a bit later? My energy is sky high right now" Felice smirked at the nymph.

"Hm.. Well, Ferro and Tammy just left and it's boring just having sex on the bed now..." Lauren said giving the valkyrie a mischievous smile as she let her gown fall on the ground.

Felice rushed into the kitchen and lifted Lauren on the island. They both made out passionately, pulling each other close, which soon led them to having sex on the island.

* * *

At the Dal Bo and Felix were already drunk. Hale and Dyson had arrived a couple of hours ago and were at the pool table. Kenzi was trying to get in touch with Lauren, but the phone just kept going to voicemail so she left a dozen text messages instead and called Alexis to make sure she was still coming to the Dal.

"Hey Kenzi, remember that time when you were straight?!" Bo said as her and Felix then began to laugh. Kenzi rolled her eyes and went over to the pool table.

Making their way into the Dal, Tamsin spotted Kenzi and made her way over to the pool table while Ferro went straight over to Felix, which she soon regretted.

"It's my baby sister!" Felix exclaimed. "Oh my Gods, I've missed you so much, where have you been?!"

"Yeah, where have you been!" Bo yelled, earning herself a stern look from Trick.

"You two wasted already, it's only 9.45..."

"So..." said Bo, not understanding her point.

"Ferro, don't be such a party pooper! You used to be a party animal and now that you and Tamsin are practically bonded you've become all...morbid!"

"Bonded?" Bo asked confused.

Ferro rolled her eyes and shook her head at Felix a little annoyed. No one knew apart from both her brother and sister and Lauren. _Such a big mouth when he's drunk._

"My bad" said Felix as Ferro didn't bother to say anything and just walked on over to the pool table.

"Hey, Tammy! Where's Lauren and the Nubian queen mentor of yours?" Kenzi asked.

"They're at it like hound dogs back at the apartment" Tamsin chuckled at the petite goth while her eyes almost popped out of her sockets from shock.

"Sex on the first date? Damn, Lauren's living the life" Kenzi smirked.

"As a matter of fact, they had sex last night..." Tamsin said as she smiled at the brunette.

"What! Sex _before_ the date?! You go Lauren" they both chuckled.

Tamsin could sense something wrong with Ferro as she walked over her, she looked angry and a little agitated. "Babe, what's up?" Tamsin asked as she pulled the vampire over to the side out of earshot, while Kenzi focused back on the game of pool.

"Felix just outed us to Bo, she knows about the bond"

"Well, we never really said it was a secret or anything, but I doubt Bo will remember in the morning anyway. Don't worry about it babe" said Tamsin.

"That's not really why I'm pissed off right now"

"Then what's the reason?" Tamsin asked a little confused.

"Lilith's close by, I can smell her scent" Ferro said as she clenched her fists, trying to calm herself down.

"What, where?" Tamsin looked around the Dal, trying to spot a girl with long ginger hair.

"Not in here, she's outside...I'm gonna go and talk to her, I'm sick of this shit now"

"No. You're going to stay here, I'll talk to her" before Ferro could object Tamsin had already left her near the pool table and made her way out of the Dal.

"I know you're out here you little bitch, so you may as well show yourself!" Tamsin was really pissed off. The Valkyrie didn't like this girl from when she first saw her with Ferro, mainly due to jealousy but that wasn't the point.

The dream she had that night the vampire arrived was playing over and over in her head, she was determined to do everything in her power to keep her safe.

* * *

"Ferro," Felix called out as she made her way back over to the bar. "I'm sorry I mentioned the bond," Felix whispered. "I wasn't thinking"

"It's fine, everyone's gonna find out eventually anyway. But, I'd prefer it if it was me and Tammy that told everyone, okay?" Ferro said.

"Yeah, of course," said Felix. "Oh, and where the hell is Felice? I've tried to get in touch with her but it keeps going to voicemail..."

"Her and Lauren are fucking like rabbits back at the apartment" Ferro said nonchalantly.

"Sex on the first date? I thought Felice _and_ Lauren had more class than that" Felix giggled as her downed a shot.

"Everyone has their whoreish moments, Felix. remember the time you fucked that human guy a day after meeting him when we arrived here in Toronto?" Ferro raised her brow and looked at her brother accusingly.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Felix asked sheepishly.

"We're twins" was all Ferro said as she laughed making her way back over to the pool table.

* * *

A woman with long flowing ginger hair came into view from within the shadows opposite from where Tamsin stood. _Lilith_. "You're that blonde...who was watching us" said Lilith with a look of disgust.

"Excuse me?" Tamsin found this amusing. This girl really was crazy, but being a Valkyrie she was no way in hell scared or threatened by her. Tamsin could get crazy too.

"You heard me, bitch. You stole my Ferro away from me...we had plans, a future!"

"Wow. You are so delusional" Tamsin shook her head.

"Shut up!" Lilith yelled. Her eyes turned a fiery red as she looked towards the Valkyrie. Pacing around in circles she muttered to herself, saying things about the cabin and about living a life together.

Tamsin then remembered Lauren mentioning that she was an ember and so she just watched her carefully, waiting incase she went ape shit, preparing herself for an attack.

"Ferro said she had never met anyone like me before..." Lilith trailed off, still pacing, now back and forth.

"Maybe so, but-"

"But nothing!" The ember interrupted. "She made me feel special. She made me feel like I was the one for her and when she fed off me, it was like I was in a different world. So much passion, so much love..."

The valkyrie rolled her eyes, but when she thought about Ferro feeding off her earlier, she knew what Lilith was talking about and understood what the vampire meant about it being addictive and how it could cause those she feeds off to become obsessed, but this wasn't the first time Lilith was obsessed with someone.

"So what about Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"What about her? Nothing can compare to my Ferro. Bo is nothing"

"Fair enough," Tamsin muttered. "But Lilith...you need to stop this whole obsessive stalker crap, it's really not a good look. The only reason why you're so obsessed with Ferro is because you're addicted by how she makes you feel when she feeds off you" Tamsin spoke to her with more kindness and understanding, trying to reason with her.

"I'm not obsessed!" Lilith yelled, clenching her fists.

"You are and I can understand why, when she fed off me I felt th-"

"What?! She fed off you?!" Lilith screamed with rage and targeted Tamsin, running towards the Valkyrie with her hands filled with red flames, she threw a punch towards the Tamsin's right side of the face, but the valkyrie ducked, ready for an outburst, and kicked the back off the ember's legs causing her to fall backwards on the ground.

The Ember screamed, filled with anger and quickly got up, making her way towards the valkyrie again. Not ready, Lilith's hands were now suddenly around her neck, now both stumbling on the ground, her hands having a firm grip on the Valkyrie's neck.

"You stole her from me! You stole her from me!" Lilith screamed over and over again.

Tamsin panicked as she tried to think of a way to kill this bitch, but there was nothing close enough for her to grab to knock her out with.

Ferro was inside the Dal and sensed something was off. As she walked towards the bar for another drink, a sudden panic consumed her and she knew it was Tamsin.

Ferro came running out of the Dal and saw the struggle. Eyes turning black and her fangs on show, she ran quickly over and kicked the Ember off the valkyrie. As she was flung far enough away from the Valkyrie, Ferro helped her up and looked at her neck that was now bright pink and covered with burns. The vampire walked slowly towards Lilith and looked down at the now frightened Ember.

"Touch her again and I will end you" was all Ferro told her. Tamsin made her way over to her and pulled her back inside of the Dal.

"This isn't over blondie!" Lilith yelled. "I will kill you eventually" she muttered to herself before she left the ally, plotting her revenge towards the Valkyrie.


	10. Chapter 10

As they drove back to their apartment Ferro called her sister, who surprisingly answered the call, and told her what happened. When they arrived Lauren already had her aid kit ready and checked Tamsin over soon as she sat at the island.

"All done. After running cool water over the burns and cleaning it thoroughly it should heal quickly over night. If you were human it would have been worse, but make sure you have a good nights sleep" Lauren told her as she packed up her aid kit.

"That bitch is gonna pay for this" said Ferro as she paced back and forth in the living room.

"Ferro, you threatened to end her if she touches me again and she looked pretty scared back there, I'm sure she took the hint" said Tamsin as she made her way over to her and held her hand, trying to calm her down.

"As we walked back into the Dal she said this wasn't over, she's gonna show her face again"

"Well, I'm going back to Valhalla in 6 days and all we can do during that time is wait and keep on our guard. We'll be ready if she strikes again" Tamsin said with confidence.

"Tamsin's right," said Felice. "Don't let this ruin your time with her before we leave, make the most of it now. You may not see each other again for a long while" Ferro sighed heavily as she stopped in her tracks and took in what they both said.

"Okay then, well I'm tired and it's late so everyone off to bed" Lauren instructed them.

"I'm not tired" said Ferro matter of factly.

"Still go to bed, you can comfort Tamsin while she sleeps" said Felice, giving her a look.

"You two are like annoying parents" Ferro shook her head and smiled.

"Just do as your told" Felice said sternly which made everyone laugh.

"Come on you, I want cuddles" Lauren told Felice as she pulled the older valkyrie to her room and closed the door.

* * *

Tamsin felt restless in her sleep all night, having that same horrible nightmare about Ferro dying. The valkyrie jumped out of her sleep, panting and sweating, obviously disturbed about the dream. As she looked beside her bed and around her room, Ferro wasn't there.

Quickly getting out of bed, she rushed out through the living area and into the kitchen. The valkyrie saw Ferro sat facing away from her at the island. As she walked towards her and peered over her shoulder she saw that the vampire was drinking what seemed to be blood out of a plastic cup.

"Where'd you get the blood from?" Tamsin asked, confused.

"A druid" Ferro said simply.

"A druid..."

"Massimo...total pain in the arse, but he never fails on giving you what you need"

"You went out at this time of the night for blood?" Tamsin looked towards the clock on the wall, it was 5 in the morning. "You could have woken me..."

"Lauren said you needed to rest for you to heal better," the vampire looked at Tamsin's neck. "You can't even tell anything happened" Ferro stood up and gently touched her neck gently.

"I had the dream again...of you dying..."

"Tamsin, nothing's going to happen...I promised I wouldn't go anywhere near the cabin, not unless I have a reason to" said Ferro, she pecked Tamsin on the lips and guided her back to bed.

They laid there for a while without saying a word. Ferro pulled the valkyrie on top of her and kissed her forehead while she played with the blonde's hair.

"I love you" said Tamsin as she her eyes, grateful for this peaceful moment.

"I love you too, I always will no matter what" Ferro continued to play with the Valkyrie's hair until she fell back to sleep. The vampire couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, not really needing to anyway after drinking some blood she got from the druid.

The vampire hadn't gone there just for that, she'd gone there to get some information from him. Massimo knew a lot about people and he knew a few things about Lilith. The women in her family were all Embers, they were also Dark Fae. The ember had a lot of anger issues.

Lilith had apparently almost burnt down her family home out of jealousy and due to her anger issues she lost control of her power. Lilith was an angry, selfish person to ever exist and she was a danger to everyone. You could never piss that girl off, it would be a death wish.

Ferro found out that she lived not far from Brazenwood with her mother, two older sisters and younger brother in an abandoned house that they claimed for themselves. Her father abandoned them when she was four, a few months after her brother was born and never really had a father figure in her life.

Ferro didn't know what to do, but she couldn't let any harm come towards her valkyrie. All night she thought of ways to end this all, but couldn't think of a plan. As the vampire continued to think, she felt the valkyrie move in her arms. Looking at the clock it was now 9.55 in the morning.

"Ferro..." Tamsin muttered in her sleep as she held the vampire tighter.

"Shh...I'm right here, you're okay" the vampire soothed her and continued to play with her hair. At that moment Ferro's phone vibrated and she saw a text from an unknown number. Reading through it she furrowed her brow and slowly shifted Tamsin to get out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

**10 minutes earlier**

Lauren was sitting in the living room when Felice walked in and the nymph seemed to be deep in thought. The valkyrie went to sit beside her and put and arm around the darker blonde.

"What's up?" She asked as Lauren made herself comfortable and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'm worried for Tamsin"

"Why?"

"You heard what Ferro said, that psycho is going to show her face again, I know it. I remember what she was like in college when Bo and I were together"

"This girl 't gonna harm anyone, okay? Ferro would do everything in her power to protect Tamsin, and so would I, she's my family now" Felice smiled.

"Felice, she threatened Bo's life, she threatened my life. That bitch got kicked out of school and was never allowed to set foot back on that property again" Lauren said frustratedly.

"Babe," Felice shifted Lauren so that she could look straight at her. "Nothing is going to happen, Ferro would not allow that. Yeah, she's quiet and keeps to herself most of the time but when it comes to family and friends, she'd risk her life for them. Tamsin will be safe, I can guarantee it"

"I hope so" The nymph sighed, she knew what Lilith was capable of and even though she trusted in Felice's words, she sensed something bad was going to happen.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Tamsin had just woken up. Still laid in her comfortable place on the bed, she felt around to then look and see her bed was empty... again.

Slowly sitting up she called out for Ferro, but there was no answer. As she got out of bed and walked into the living area she saw Lauren and Felice fast asleep on the couch.

Looking around the apartment she couldn't find Ferro anywhere. The valkyrie began to panic, sensing something was wrong, she entered her room and picked up her phone, calling the vampire as she walked back into the living room. The phone rang seven times then went straight to voicemail.

"Felice, wake up!" Tamsin panicked.

"Huh," Felice murmured as her and Lauren slowly opened their eyes. "Tamsin? What's up?" asked the nymph.

"Ferro's missing and she's not answering her phone..." The blonde valkyrie paced around the room.

"She probably just went out for some space to think, she'll be fine, she used to do it all the time back home" Felice declared hoping it would calm Tamsin down.

"No, something's wrong," Tamsin fretted as she entered her room and closed the door. A few moments later she walked back out, fully dressed and ready to go. "I'm gonna go find her" she said as she walked out the front door before the nymph and the older valkyrie could stop her.

* * *

Ferro had walked through the woods near Brazenwood for over an hour now. There were nothing but trees, log and sticks. No sign of anyone at all. The vampire knew the text was from Lilith. The Ember asked to speak to her alone and that if she did she wouldn't harm Tamsin. Ferro suspected it would be a trap, but if it was a chance at keeping the valkyrie safe then she'd take it.

As she continued to walk further ahead through the trees, she saw a camp fire. Ferro was suddenly on her guard when she heard footsteps coming ahead. It was Lilith.

"You came?" Lilith smiled brightly but didn't move an inch, scared that the vampire would hurt her if she made any movements.

"If it means keeping Tamsin safe then of course I'd come"

Lilith sighed and looked towards the vampire with tears in her eyes. "You love her, but you should love me. Ferro we had something special"

"We had a fling!" Ferro got frustrated. "As much as I love Tamsin, I can't express myself fully with her not the way I'd like to, because you're always in the back of my head. Every time I'm happy something bad follows close behind and this time it's you"

"Baby, no...it's because you want me instead, I know it is. I'm not obsessed with you Ferro, I love you," Lilith walked quickly around the camp fire and stood in front of the vampire. "Love makes you do crazy things" the Ember shook her head as she laughed to herself.

"No. I never wanted you, you were just a feed. I made it clear it was only a casual thing and you agreed..." Ferro couldn't believe this girl, she was ruining everything.

"I didn't expect to fall in love," Lilith frowned at her, annoyed. "Love isn't something you can control"

"No it isn't," Ferro agreed. "But I don't love you, and you...you're obsessed. You're just...delusional"

"No!" Lilith screamed, slapping the vampire on her chest and continued to hit Ferro repeatedly.

"Lilith stop this!" Ferro grabbed her wrists and looked at her.

"I don't love you. Forget about me, and just live your life" as crazy as Lilith was the vampire felt sorry for her. This girl needed help.

"I can't" Lilith cried as she collapsed to the ground.

"You can," Ferro let go of her and moved away slightly. "Now live your life and leave me and Tamsin alone" Ferro turned and walked away.

Lilith slowly got up while she picked up a log, screaming she hit Ferro across the head and knocked her out. The Ember looked down at her as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Once she's out of the picture you'll be able to love me then," Lilith searched Ferro's pockets and took her phone, she searched through the contacts. "T...T...Tamsin" she smirked as she walked away and left the vampire laid unconscious on the ground.

* * *

Tamsin had walked out of the Dal after asking Trick at the bar if he'd seen or heard from Ferro. The bar keeper hadn't heard a thing, but said he'd make a few calls to keep a look out for her. As the valkyrie walked through the ally her phone vibrated in her pocket, it was a text from Ferro.

_Meet me at the cabin. Everything's sorted now. F x_

Tamsin read the text twice and was pissed off with the vampire, she told her she wouldn't go anywhere near the cabin again, unless she had a reason to...unless she did something to Lilith?

_I'm on my way x_

It was a two-hour drive to the college. As she stepped out of the car she looked at the building and couldn't help but smile. Despite certain drama that happened back then, there were so many good memories.

As she walked past the building she headed down the path that lead to the lake. Getting closer she slowed down and sensed something was off. No one was sat near the lake or outside the cabin and Tamsin dreaded going inside. _Dammit Tamsin, you're a valkyrie!_

Tamsin walked up the steps and entered the cabin. As she searched inside and walked towards the other side of the room she realised no one was there and she found it strange. Her phone vibrated again and it was from the vampire.

_Look behind you._

The valkyrie turned around and saw Lilith stood at the door way, she walked in and slammed the door behind her and locked it shut.

"Tamsin, right?" Lilith asked with a smirk.

"Where's Ferro?" Tamsin asked as the Ember stared her down.

"She's resting. We met up and well, things got a little heated if you know what I mean..." Lilith winked hoping to rile up the blonde, but Tamsin continued to just stare at her.

"What did you do to her?" Tamsin asked calmly even though inside she was totally pissed.

"Like I said, she's resting," Lilith moved towards the valkyrie. "She'll soon realise that I'm the one for her...once you're out of the picture, she's all mine" Lilith charged towards the valkyrie and kicked her in the ribs.

This didn't phase Tamsin at all. The valkyrie grabbed the Ember by her arm and punched her in the face, busting her lip. "Ferro will never want you, you're too much of a psycho!" Tamsin tackled the Ember to the ground and had her hands around her throat.

As Tamsin strangled the her, Lilith struggled to breathe and desperately tried to fight the valkyrie off her but failed. Her eyes slowly closed and she stopped struggling.

Tamsin let go of her as she slowly stood up and looked down at her, satisfied with herself. Now all she needed to do was find Ferro. Seeing the key still in the door she quickly made her way to the entrance, until she felt a knock to the head and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**: I wonder what's gonna happen next? I guess we'll see.

A few more chapters and then this story's over. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't hesitate to let me know what you positive feedback I've received so far has literally made my life and I'm so grateful, thank you! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: _I struggled with this chapter. I honestly think this could be better but I trust you guys to let me know what you think, whether good or bad. If you see any spelling mistakes, I do apologize._**

_**Read, review and enjoy! I hope you're all having a blessed day :)**_

* * *

**Ferro's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around and saw that I was still in the woods. For a split second I'd forgotten why I was there at all, but slowly remembered being hit on the back of my head just as I was walking away. "Damn you, Lilith" I muttered to myself as I laid there, I thought of how stupid I was, I should have known that crazy bitch wouldn't listen to me. I got myself up from the dirty ground and dusted myself off. Once I finished a sudden panic struck me. _Tamsin_.

It was obvious where Lilith would be heading to next. I had to warn her as soon as possible. As I rushed back through the woods back to my car I searched my pockets for my phone, slowing down midway I noticed the device was no longer in my possession. "Lilith, you are so dead!" I yelled with rage this time running through the woods to my car hoping to get back in time to warn the valkyrie.

**Tamsin's POV**

Everything was still black and I wasn't sure what was going on around me. I could hear a girl's voice, muttering, but I couldn't catch what they were saying. It seemed like they were troubled. I suddenly felt hot and I could feel myself sweating. As I slowly opened my eyes that's when I saw her, that's when I remembered what happened right before I was about to escape and then passed out. _Lilith_.

She stood over me as I laid there, looking up, her eyes filled with a fiery red and orange, muttering words I didn't understand. The whole cabin was on fire, but I knew if I could distract the Ember I'd be able to make a quick escape.

"Don't even think about it blondie," said Lilith, as her eyes turned back to her normal blue. She backed up a feet away from where I was and stared at me. "You can't escape, this cabin will burn down and you will die" she stated coldly.

"Lilith, if I do happen to die, Ferro won't love you back...she will kill you" I told her, getting straight to the point. This girl was fucking crazy and I hoped in this moment that I would die instead just so Ferro wouldn't have to.

The Ember looked away from me, and I could see a tear fall down her cheek, knowing what I said was true but clearly didn't care or take it in because she came right towards me and punched me in the face, busting my lip.

She walked back towards the entrance of the cabin and stood there muttering to herself for a few moments before raising her right arm, aiming at the ceiling above me. Her whole body became a human torch and a trail of fire came from her hand, setting the ceiling above me on fire. As the fire spread across the cabin I could no longer see the Ember.

"Lilith, you won't get away with this!" I yelled at her, knowing how this night would end. I would make sure she'd pay for everything. I stood up getting ready go over to her and kick her ass but all of a sudden I felt light-headed and fell back into the wooden wall behind me. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. "What the..." I heard Lilith say and I opened my eyes to see purple orbs around me.

"Your eyes...what's wrong with your eyes?" Lilith asked as she gawked at me. And just like that the purple orbs disappeared and I took a deep breath as I heard a loud creak from above causing me to look up and before I could even move to safety, the ceiling had collapsed on top of me. Feeling a knock to my head; everything went black again.

**Ferro's POV**

I barged through the door to find Felice and Lauren in the living area watching TV as I rushed towards Tamsin's room to see that she wasn't there. I walked back into the living room slowly, eyes furrowed not sure what to do next.

"Ferro?" Lauren asked as she stood up and walked towards me. "Where have you been? We've tried to call you but couldn't get in touch..." She looked at me with concern written all over her face. I took my time to answer, not sure where to begin.

"Lilith took my phone. I uh... I need to find Tamsin...she's after her now" from the corner of my eye I saw my sister shot up to her feet.

"What?!" Felice just looked at me, I knew that look all too well, the look of disappointment; while Lauren stood there in front of me deep in thought.

"I said..."

"I know what you said Ferro! You went to see Lilith? What would have you to do such a thing?!"

"I thought I could talk some sense into her...I don't know!" I don't know what went through my mind when I chose to meet Lilith. I figured if there was a chance at keeping Tamsin safe, then why not try? If this was years ago I'd probably of tried to hurt her to prove a point, but going there to speak to her well... I thought I was doing the right thing.

"Someone as psycho as her doesn't know what sense is, she's insane!" Felice yelled as she paced back and forth.

"Tamsin clearly isn't here and her phone is switched off, we tried calling her too" Lauren sighed and you could see the worry in her eyes. _Gods, if anything happened to Tamsin I could never forgive myself._

A sudden dizziness struck me and I lost my balance, almost falling to the ground but Lauren caught me just in time. "Ferro..." Felice said as she stood there and looked at me with confusion and then a look of realization.

Vaguely losing vision from my eyes I closed my them for a few moments. My whole body felt tingley and as I opened my eyes blue orbs appeared out of nowhere and surrounded me. It was obvious what this meant. The bond between me and Tamsin was complete, but it didn't make sense. It just happened out of no where?

"What just happened?" Lauren asked as we all stood there like statues, not sure on what to make of the event that just happened.

"The bond's complete..." I said, "right?" I asked looking towards Felice.

"Yeah...we need to find Tamsin" said Felice as she looked away and went to sit back down on the couch.

"Okay," I said looking towards Lauren. It was obvious my sister was still disappointed in me. "I'll go to the Dal and ask Trick if he's seen her and you guys call the rest of the gang and see if they've heard anything" I instructed sounding surprisingly calm although inside I was panicking.

"Okay," said Lauren. "Take my phone, we'll get in touch if we hear anything and vise versa" I nodded to Lauren and made my way back out.

Felice didn't speak to me or even look at me as I left the apartment. I quickly got in the car and made my way to the Dal.

* * *

"Why does Ferro do so many stupid things? Now Tamsin's in even more danger and we don't know where the hell she is" Felice stressed.

"We'll find her...I'm sure of it. Like you said earlier, Ferro wouldn't let anything happen to her..."

"I know and it's true...she wouldn't, but I'm Tamsin's mentor. You forge a bond with those you train, even if you have to give them tough love most of the time..." Felice was absolutely livid with her sister.

"We will find her and we will get her back home safe and sound. Her and Ferro are now bonded, maybe she'll sense something while she's out there looking for her..." Lauren assured her having faith in Ferro to find her best friend.

* * *

**Ferro's POV**

I barged into the Dal to see that it as empty. Trick was behind the bar cleaning glasses as he looked towards me and saw the worry in my eyes.

"Trick, Tamsin's missing...was she here? Do you know where she might have gone?" I asked frantically.

"She came here a few hours ago looking for you, then she left. I'm sorry, but I haven't heard or seen of her since then" he looked at me apologetically.

I left the Dal and walked back to my car. As I opened the car door I felt a sudden heat overcome me and a hit to the back of my head. I looked behind me to see that no one was there. That's strange. I got into the car and sat there thinking of where Lilith might have Tamsin.

For a few minutes I thought really hard, becoming more frustrated with myself. I closed my eyes and thought harder and out of nowhere I saw Tamsin stood in the cabin near our old college, fire surrounded her and then it hit me...the cabin, obviously! I didn't waste any time. I started the car and drove straight there while I called Lauren telling her to be there as soon as possible.

Just over an hour later I parked outside the college and didn't waste time as I got out of the car and ran into the woods. As I ran pass the lake I saw the cabin covered in flames and smoke. I felt hot and sweaty like I was inside and I just knew the valkyrie would be trapped there I could feel what she was feeling, she felt trapped and panicked not only for her life, but for mine too.

I walked closer to the fire to look for a way inside, but i couldn't see anything except a window. Just as I broke the glass window with my fist I saw ginger hair from the corner of my eye. Obviously Lilith fleeing the scene, but I'd deal with her later. Tamsin was my main priority.

"Tamsin" I called out frantically.

"Over here!" I heard her call back from the other side of the cabin.

The smoke was thickening by the second but that didn't faze me at all. I don't know how or why but there was a purple glow around Tamsin as if it was guiding me straight to her through the smoke.

Rushing closer towards her I could see that her leg was trapped by a huge piece of wood that must have collapsed from the fire. I carefully lifted the heavy wood and she slid her leg to the side. Carefully holding the valkyrie up I could sense her eyes on me.

"We need to hurry, the rest of this place is gonna collapse any minute" I heard her say, the panic obvious in her voice. The valkyrie had nothing to worry about, I'd always keep her safe. I guided the valkyrie towards the now smashed window and helped her as she climbed out first, keeping a tight hold on her upper body as I lowered her to the ground.

As I went to climb down next I saw Lilith standing behind a tree looking my way, trying to climb out as quick as I could to keep the valkyrie safe. I felt a sudden hit to my side that sent me flying to the other side of the cabin, knocking my head; passed out.

I could still hear the cabin creaking and I felt Tamsin's panic. I tried my best to get up but I just couldn't move, I was buried under huge prices of wood. I managed to open my eyes slowly and all I could see was flames. Hearing a loud creak, I slowly moved my hand, desperate to try to make it out of there, but it was too late. The whole cabin had collapsed and the last thing I heard was Tamsin's voice.

* * *

"NO!" Tamsin yelled as she watched the cabin collapse to the ground with Ferro still in there. Tears welled up in her eyes and as she watched on at the fire it became a blur. The valkyrie didn't know what to do except just sit there in the dirt and hope that Ferro would walk out of the fire and take her home, but that never happened.

"Tamsin!" Looking up she saw Felice and Lauren making their way over to her. Lauren went straight to her and held her close. "Thank God you're okay...we knew Ferro would protect you" Lauren smiled.

Felice stood behind them. "Tamsin...where is Ferro?" Felice asked as she looked towards the cabin and began to slowly walk towards it. Tamsin couldn't answer her and began to cry. "Tamsin! Where's Ferro?" The older valkyrie asked again, this time looking at her.

"She didn't make it out" was all Tamsin could say as she held Lauren tighter and continued to cry.

With tears welling up in her eyes, Lauren looked towards Felice who looked away from her and ran into the cabin. "Felice!" Lauren called out, but the valkyrie didn't pay attention to her, she just wanted to get her sister out of there.

After hearing pieces of wood being moved about and thrown out of the fire, a few moments later Felice had walked out with Ferro in her arms. Tamsin's head shit up and she looked towards her mentor as she walked over to the two of them and laid Ferro next Tamsin.

Ferro was badly burned all over her body. Tamsin leant over and shook the vampire's body. "Ferro, wake up!" She yelled as Felice stood there looking down with tears rolling down her cheeks. Lauren stood up and hugged Felice as she cried and watched Tamsin try her best to wake her little sister up. They all hoped to the Gods above that she would, but knew deep dow that it was too late. Ferro never woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting if I took too long to post this up. I've been going out a lot these past couple of weeks so I didn't have time to finish this chapter up until now. Just one more to go for this story. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Read, review and enjoy! Hope you're all having a blessed day :)**

* * *

Tamsin laid beside the vampire's dead body for over an hour now. Lauren and Felice were just a few feet away talking to Hale and Dyson about what happened, but with the two of them not getting there on time to witness everything, they weren't much use to the detectives. They needed to talk to Tamsin.

The valkyrie laid there with tears in her eyes, lips trembling; not knowing what to do with herself. Everything happened like it did in her dream and she hated herself. _I should have done something...I could have prevented this. _The valkyrie nestled her face in Ferro's neck and began to weep.

"She hasn't spoken for an hour now," said Lauren as the four of them looked towards the valkyrie while she cried. "You should probably ask the questions once we take her home"

"I think that's best" Dyson agreed as Felice then burst into tears and Hale went to comfort her, both upset for their loss.

"What's that?" Lauren asked, puzzled by what she was witnessing before her, causing the rest of them to look towards Tamsin and the dead vampire.

Ferro's body began to deteriorate as blue orbs surrounded her and dust swirled in the air around her. Tamsin's head shot up as she felt the vampire's body disperse into thin air and seeing the blue orbs.

"No..." Tamsin cried. "No, no, no! What's happening?!" Tamsin begged for answer as she looked at her four friends; her heart pounding at the thought of her never seeing Ferro again.

"What just happened?" Dyson asked confused as they all rushed towards Tamsin. Lauren being the first one by her side and held the valkyrie while she continued to cry.

"I have no idea" said Hale, confused by what he saw.

Felice stood there shocked as she looked at where her little sister's body had vanished. A thought came to her and she needed to speak to her mother urgently; face to face.

"I have to go" said Felice making her way back to her car.

"Felice," Lauren called for her, still holding her best friend. "Where are you going?"

Felice stopped midway, turned to look at the nymph and sighed. "I need to see my mother, I'll be back in a few months" Lauren nodded her head concern written on her face, but understood that she needed to tell her family. "Tamsin," The young valkyrie looked up at her mentor. "I'll see you in Valhalla in a few days" Leaving it at that Felice left.

While Hale went to tell Felix and the rest of his family about Ferro's death, Dyson had taken the valkyrie's car and dropped both her and Lauren back home. The whole 2 hour drive there, Tamsin hadn't spoken. She laid on then back seat, her head resting on Lauren's lap, and cried silently. Lauren couldn't imagine the pain her best friend would be feeling. It was hard to see the valkyrie like this and she found it odd that Ferro would die so suddenly after they had bonded completely earlier that night.

They arrived at the apartment and Tamsin had gone straight to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

"She'll probably be in there for a while" Lauren told Dyson as she slowly walked into the kitchen and he sat down in the living area. "You don't mind waiting?" She asked.

"No problem, she can take as long as she likes"

"I'll make some tea" said Lauren as she put the kettle on.

Tamsin had been in the bathroom for 3 hours. She sat in the shower and couldn't stop herself from thinking about the first kiss her and Ferro shared in the woods. The more she played that moment in her head, the more she cried. As the water flowed down over her body she closed her eyes, picturing that moment. No one would ever make Tamsin feel the way she did for Ferro. How would she live her life now? Tamsin would have to live the rest of her life feeling like a failure for not protecting her warrior. That's what happens when a valkyrie fails to protect their warrior, they continue to live their lives as a punishment but they would see them again in Valhalla once they die on their last life.

The valkyrie felt empty now. A part of her was missing, like a part of her soul had been ripped away from her. What do you do when the love of your life dies? How does anyone get over something like this...how do they cope? Tamsin didn't know, but she knew she had to continue with her life, she'd focus on her assignments in Valhalla. That's all she could do.

20 minutes later she came out of the bathroom, changed into her pajamas and joined Lauren and Dyson in the living area. Tamsin told the wolf everything he needed to know about what happened that night.

"We'll find her Tamsin...she _will_ pay for this" Dyson promised her and gave her a hug on the couch before Lauren walked him out.

Lauren turned around to see that Tamsin had left the couch. As she walked through the living room she saw the valkyrie in her room sat on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Tammy?" after a few moments the valkyrie opened her eyes and looked at the nymph and burst into tears. Lauren rushed into her room and held her tight as she cried. Shelf her all night until Tamsin finally cried herself to sleep.

**The Next Day**

As Felice arrived in Norway and went to visit her parents at their family home she didn't waste any time. After greeting her parents she got straight to the point and told them about what happened to Ferro. After telling them the sad news, she was puzzled by her parent's reaction. They sat there as if they knew something she didn't know and looked at them skeptically before she continued to tell them about what happened to Ferro's body after she died. Witnessing something like that happen was a huge shock to the valkyrie and she knew she had to speak to her mother right away.

They both shared a look of understanding and told their eldest daughter about Ferro being part valkyrie and how she died at birth but was reborn 2 weeks later. This is exactly what Felice needed to hear. Her mother then explained to her about what Ferro was going through with Tamsin in college. It turned out that Ferro and Tamsin weren't supposed to meet.

After her mother spoke to Ferro and Felix that night, she made a few calls with an old friend. They both had a meeting with the Goddess Freya and found out that it was designed for both Tamsin and Ferro to come across each other and slowly fall in love 20 years from now.

"Wait so, how come they met up at the wrong time if it was designed for them to meet in a different way?" Felice asked confused, finding this hard to believe.

"It just happened by chance," her father told her. "It's a rare thing that happens now and then" he stated.

"What does this even have to do with anything anyway?" Felice asked. This had nothing to do with Ferro's death or her being reborn again.

Both her parents shared another look. "That's the reason Ferro died," her father said. "They fell for one another too soon and too quickly, not to mention that they are practically too young to bond-"

"But they already completed the bond" Felice interrupted.

"What!" Her mother explained as she looked towards her husband in shock. "The whole point of her death was so that the design put in order for them would get back on track"

"Yeah well, I guess it just happened by chance" Felice said sarcastically and pissed off, before standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked.

"You guys knew all about this and didn't even say anything? I can understand why you hadn't told Ade and the twins, but you could have told me. I feel like you guys don't trust me" the valkyrie admitted.

"We do trust you, we just couldn't risk it" said her father as he made his was towards his daughter, but Felice walked into the main hall before he could.

"Well, they've bonded and once Ferro's reborn I will be looking after her" Felice told them as she looked back at her parents before she left, not giving them the chance to object.

**Ferro's POV**

"What the hell...where am I?" I wondered aloud as I walked through what looked like a great hall of some kind...the place was bright with the walls covered in white and it kind of hurt my eyes causing me to squint a bit. As I walked further down, the hall was decorated with swords, shields and all other kinds of weaponry. I knew straight away where this place was... Valhalla. "Why am I in Valhalla?" I wondered to myself.

"Because," I turned around to see a tall woman at the entrance. She had light blonde hair that fell down to her waist and sparkling blue eyes that made you feel like I was in a trance. "You're part Valkyrie" she said to me as she walked towards me with a warm smile.

"So... I died a warriors death or something?" I asked confused about why me being part valkyrie meant anything.

"That and another reason...which looks like you've forgotten" she laughed slightly as she walked further down the hall and sat down on what looked like her throne which I hadn't noticed until now.

"Wait a minute...are you Freya?!" I exclaimed, astonished by being in her presence feeling suddenly self conscious about what I looked like after just dying in a fire. I quickly looked down at myself to see that I wasn't wearing the clothes I wore moments ago before arriving here, that would be burnt to a crisp. I was wearing a white shirt with a light grey waist coat and grey jeans, that weren't too skinny, and a light blue bow tie and blue converse.

"I figured you'd want to look your best for our first meeting..." Freya smiled at me and motioned for me to move closer to her.

"So...why exactly am I here?" I asked as I walked towards the Goddess.

"Your mother told you about when you were born, did she not?" Freya raised her brow.

"Ah, the whole being reborn thing. I thought that was just... a one-off?"

"You're part Valkyrie, Ferro, therefore you will always be reborn just like a normal valkyrie" she smiled.

"Okay, then what happens now? Will I be back on earth in 2 weeks time or what?"

"For a normal Valkyrie it would take 2 to 4 weeks but for you, this time, it may take a little longer. I can not be precise, but it is guaranteed that you will be reborn"

"I can't complain about that, it will be nice to see everyone again...especially Tamin," I smiled as I thought of the valkyrie. My bonded valkyrie! "Wait, Tamsin and I bonded..."

"This hasn't jeopardized the bond between the two of you. I guess, it's just a way to start again. To fall in love all over again. You do know what that means?" Freya looked at me sternly. "You won't gain your memories back until you're ready" Freya informed me. It would be weird not being able to remember anything of my past, to basically get to know my friends all over again.

"I get it" I nodded in understanding. I saw this as a fresh start, it was nice to get a second chance.

"Now, who would you like to take care of you through your rebirth? As you' are no ordinary Valkyrie you have the privilege to choose"

"I guess, I'd have Felice look after me? I always did look up to her so..."

"It is done," said Freya. "Now, all you have to do is enter through that door," she pointed to a wooden door to my left. "There will be a bed and all you need to do is close your eyes"

"And then what?" I asked confused.

"You will slowly go through the process, your body will deteriorate and before you know it you will be reborn"

"That's it? It happens just like that?" I raised my brow as I looked towards the wooden door.

"Yes" she smiled warmly.

"Here goes nothing" I said as I walked through the wooden door ready for my second chance at life.


	13. Chapter 13

**20 Years Later**

_Gods, this fat guy can run fast!_ The woman thought to herself as she ran down a dark small path chasing a small chubby man. It was dark out and no one was around. As she ran further down the path she saw that the man was trapped and had nowhere to run. Jogging to a stop, she looked directly at the guy and smirked.

"Listen here Blondie, you ain't taking me no where! That son of bitch got what he deserved!" The man said as he panicked and looked at his surroundings for some form of an escape route.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde took a few steps forward and looked directly into the man's eyes. "You're not going anywhere," dark shadows began to form on her face and as the man looked towards her, an excruciating pain began to surge in his head with a strong feeling of fear consuming him. Looking at the blonde wide-eyed, shaking his head back and forth, that fear mixed with doubt.

"You have been a very bad man. You're so useless, you didn't even plan and proper escape. You deserve to be punished" as the blonde said those words, those thoughts were pushed into the man's mind, he began to repeat them over and over. Not being able to handle it the man fainted and collapsed on the ground.

The blonde slowly walked towards the man and looked down at him. "Now, let's go get my payment for collecting your fat ass" dragging the man over to her truck and throwing him in the back, she drove off into the night to collect her bounty.

Kenzi was now on her way to see Lauren who she hadn't seen in a while and figured she'd stop by her apartment and see how she's doing.

"Hey, hot pants" the brunette greeted as she walked right on into the apartment.

"Uh, hey Kenzi... what brings you here?" Lauren asked, taken off guard by the petite goth's sudden appearance.

"Thought I'd come by... and say hi" Kenzi wandered around the apartment looking at all the nymph's science stuff. In all honesty, she just wanted to know if the doc heard from the Valkyrie at all recently.

"Why are you really here Kenzi? What's on your mind?" It was obvious to the doctor that the shadow thief had something on her mind. Plus, the brunette always dropped by only if she wanted something.

"I was just wondering... if you've heard from Tammy at all lately..." No one had seen the Valkyrie since Ferro's death 20 years ago.

"I haven't heard anything. Last time I saw her was a couple of years ago and that only lasted about 5 minutes. I guess she's just trying to keep herself busy..."

"At least you actually got to see her, I get letters now and then but, it's not the same y'know...it's been what...20 years? I miss her and Tamsin hasn't written to me in the last 2 years now, I'm just worried" said Kenzi as she made her way over to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"Kenzi, she lost the love of her life...and you and I know Tamsin more than anyone. I know she's still not coping...she's still grieving. It's horrible what happened. Last time I saw her she wasn't the same. Her guard was up, worse than it was when she transferred to our college all those years ago. It's hit her hard" Lauren thought back to when she last saw the Valkyrie.

_Lauren had been in Norway that year, ordered by the Morrigan to fly over to treat those who had been in battle. Valkyries were helping the vampires fight against the Lycans. It was brutal, but she had been in worse situations than this. There had been a disagreement between the two species that soon lead to war. Lauren was there for 2 years helping to treat those who had been badly injured. In the last few months of her being there, it all died down and everything between the two species had been forgotten._

_Her last night there she was rushing to meet Felix. Taking a short cut down an ally she noticed a tall blonde from the back rushing down a small path the opposite way. Straight away she knew it was Tamsin._

_"Tamsin!" Lauren called out. The Valkyrie stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around and looked towards her best friend. Lauren noticed a spark in the Valkyrie's eyes and saw her best friend give her a wide smile, happy to see her despite the circumstances, but then her smile faltered._

_Walking over to the nymph the valkyrie gave her a small hug. "Hey Laur..."Tamsin looked distant and had her guard up all of a sudden. _

_"Where have you been? Everyone's been worried"_

_"Focusing on work. I haven't delivered souls for a while, I uh... work as a bounty hunter now... wait, how come you're here in Norway?" The valkyrie asked, trying to change the subject from her._

_"There was a war between the Vampires and Lycans... I was asked to come over here to help. I'm just on the way to meet Felix now, you should come, he misses you y'know..."_

_"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Tamsin hesitated. "And I can't,"The valkyrie just wasn't ready to see anyone now, especially Felix. "I'm working now, but soon though. Tell him I said hey, okay?"_

_"Okay" said Lauren._

_"I gotta go now, see you soon Laur" leaving it at that the Valkyrie left and ran down the small path._

_"See you soon Tamsin"_

Kenzi took in what the nymph said, and she knew Lauren was right. They both knew the Valkyrie more than anyone and they both knew Tamsin needed time, no matter how long it would be.

"You're right, I guess she still needs some space, some time...and she can take as long as she needs, but not _too_ long..." Kenzi smiled.

"Hopefully not too long" Lauren smiled back. They were silent for a moment until Kenzi remembered that Lauren had a thing with Tamsin's mentor, Felice.

"Well...how are things with you and Felice? I heard she's had a lot of assignments over the years..."

"We're still going strong," Lauren smiled brightly. "She comes by every chance she gets, and well, I haven't told anyone but she asked me to marry her a month ago..." Lauren grinned.

"What! What did you say?" Kenzi asked excited for her friend.

"Well, she told me not to answer right away and to think about it for when she comes back which will hopefully be soon"

"It's obviously a yes, right!" Kenzi exclaimed. "OH. MY. GODS. You're getting married! Am I a bridesmaid? Can I help with the plans for the wedding?!" Kenzi was over excited for the blonde and rambled on. "I can't wait to tell Alexis!"

"Kenzi! You can't say a word...not until Tamsin knows first" Lauren demanded.

"Wait, but then..."

"I won't be mentioning anything or marrying Felice until Tamsin comes home, she's my best friend and I need her more than anyone for this" Lauren missed her so much and she knew the valkyrie was still coping with everything badly. The nymph had the patience to wait for when she came home.

"Okay. I won't say a word" Kenzi smiled as she pretended to zip her mouth shut, lock it and throw away the key.

"Thank you. Now go, I have work to do"

"Alright alright, I'm going! See ya later doc!"

* * *

It was a Thursday night and the Valkyrie was in Norway again, sat in a Dark Fae bar for the past half an hour. There wasn't a lot of people in so it was quiet, just the way she liked it. Looking at the time on her phone she started to get a little irritated. _Where the hell is this woman?_

Hearing the door to the entrance of the bar open, she quickly looked up and saw who she was waiting for. They saw her straight away, smiled warmly and walked right on over to the table the Valkyrie had sat at.

"Hey, Tamsin" the woman smiled as she greeted her.

"Felice, you said you'd be here half an hour ago," Tamsin exclaimed. "Gods, you take the piss"

"I was busy in Valhalla...it was important" said Felice.

"Important? Okay well, why were you there?" Tamsin asked harshly, she knew she shouldn't, but she was in such a mood lately and now she was really frustrated and didn't understand why.

"I was speaking with the Elders" Felice didn't mind the Valkyrie's little mood swings now and then, after all it was understandable, she lost her soul mate.

"About what?" Tamsin was intrigued to know what her mentor and close friend could need to talk to the elders about.

"Just important stuff. That's all you need to know for now" the dark-skinned Valkyrie smiled, she knew the blonde needed to know and she would eventually, just not now.

Felice found out something from her mother that caused her to urgently speak to the Elders and knowing it would take a while, she decided to keep what she knew to herself. All she did know was that it would benefit her and her family... and especially Tamsin.

"Whatever..."

Felice hadn't seen the blonde in a few months now and the last time she saw her, the mood she was in then was better than she was now.

"You want to play pool?" Felice asked in hopes that would cheer up the younger valkyrie and relax her a little.

"Not really, I thought we'd just sit here...and drink all night" Tamsin smirked and downed the rest of her beer.

"Tamsin, what's going on with you? I understand why you've acted different, more guarded, but it's not you. You need to fix up," Felice was sick of seeing her friend like this. It had been 20 years now, she hoped the valkyrie would be in a better place by now. "Don't lose hope, okay?"

"Don't lose hope?" Tamsin furred her brow "I saw Ferro die...we agreed to complete the bond and then she died. I watched the girl I fell in love with burn in a fire and I did nothing to help-"

"Tamsin you were injured, there was nothing you could do" Felice interrupted trying to reason with the blonde. This was the first time she had ever spoken about her sister with Tamsin since she died.

"No. I could have tried...I could of done something" Tamsin closed her eyes as she fought hard not to cry. "Ferro was all I ever wanted, everything I ever wanted and now she isn't here" The blonde blamed herself everyday for Ferro's death, she blamed herself for being weak in that tragic moment. Valkyrie's are meant to be strong warriors.

"Tamsin...stop blaming yourself, everything will be fine, I promise"

"Dont promise me that" Tamsin shook her head. "Nothing will ever be fine..." Tamsin gave up on hope a long time ago, remembering how a part of her died as she watched the cabin burn down that night, hoping to see Ferro walk out of that fire at the last-minute, but instead her mentor brought her out and she saw Ferro's dead body vanish before her.

Felice took the blonde's hand in hers. "Tamsin, I promise you...everything will be fine. I mean it" Tamsin looked down at her hand in Felice's and looked straight into her eyes, she knew the older Valkyrie meant what she said and Tamsin couldn't help but believe it as well.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Everything will be fine" she smiled and Felice smiled back.

* * *

"There's a possibility? Are you sure?" Soon after meeting Tamsin, the valkyrie flew across town and met up with her brother in a small town café. They spoke about their lives since Ferro's death, until the older sister told him something he never even thought of.

"Felix, it isn't just a possibility. It's certain. I've spoken to the Valkyrie Elders and because Ferro is part Valkyrie she can be reborn. She's already going through the process now, she has been for a few months now"

"Wait, so how-"

"Mom told me about Ferro being part Valkyrie," Felice interrupted. "About her being reborn 2 weeks after she died at birth. After hearing that a few months after her death I had a meeting with the Elders. They told me if that she's already going through the process, but it would probably take a bit longer this time than it would for normal Valkyries"

"Felice it's been 20 years and you're telling me that Ferro is being reborn right now and didn't tell me this when you found this out? Why has it took this long?" Felix was frustrated and didn't understand any of this. He missed his twin so much, he felt empty without her.

"Felix, who cares she's coming back," said Felice feeling guilty for not telling him this sooner. "I wanted to tell you but it's better that you know now. But there's more"

"More?" Asked Felix.

"Ferro was supposed to die..."

"What?!" Felix interrupted. "What do you mean she was meant to die? That doesn't make sense..."

"Felix, let me finish what I'm saying and it will" Felice gave him an annoyed and continued. "Mom found out that it wasn't designed for them to meet back in college, that's why they developed feelings and bonded so suddenly"

"I still don't get how they completed the bond, I wish I saw it happen like you did"

"Felix, the bond is a mysterious thing that happens to Valkyries. I've heard stories, not just from mom but from other valkyrie's too, and you can either bond completely all in one go, just like that," Felice clicked her fingers. "Or slowly through stages, like Ferro and Tamsin. They weren't even supposed to meet back in college. Which is probably why they bonded the way they did, not all in one go, but still pretty fast when you look back"

"Huh?" Felix looked at her like she had gone mad and was super confused.

Felice sighed. "Mother told me that it was designed for Ferro and Tamsin to meet at another time"

"Designed?" Felix asked still confused.

"By the big guy upstairs" Felice pointed towards the ceiling which clearly didn't help because Felix looked at her like she was drunk. After a few moments it registered.

"Wait, you mean God is real?" Felix whispered.

"I guess so... I mean there are loads of Gods and Goddesses but, I found out there's a main one. Everyone calls him the chairman apparently"

"Wow" said Felix surprised by then new information.

"Anyway, with Ferro being reborn they can get to know each other again... but this time the way it was supposed to happen"

"But why did they meet when they did if they wasn't supposed to?" Felix asked.

"It happened by chance"

There was a long pause while Felice watched Felix as he let all this information register into his brain.

"They could sense her," said Felice. "And so could I" Felice smiled at her little brother.

"She's really coming back?" He asked giving the valkyrie a small smile.

"Felix, our little sister is coming back" Felice confirmed with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of that! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I finally started writing something and finishing it, I'm proud of myself! :) let me know what you guys think, all feedback is welcome!**

**P.S. There is going to be a sequel, you didn't think I'd just end it there?! Hell no. Hope you all had a blessed day. :)**


End file.
